Cul de Sac: An Avatar the Last Airbender Murder Mystery
by clarielparke
Summary: When a dead body is discovered in an alleyway, Detective Zuko Duchamps and his partner Suki Lamarr are called in to investigate the case. A modern AU AtLA crossover. Not starting out with any particular OTPs, so main character pairings may change. Plot requests will be taken into consideration.
1. Cul de Sac

"Are you sure this is the right place? Wouldn't the tech people have it secured by now?"

Detective Zuko Duchamps peered into the dark alley, attempting to make out the setting of a crime scene through the mixture of overturned trash cans, broken crates, cabbage leaves and rotting fruit. The stench of greasy cooking from the little diner next door assaulted his nostrils, making him grimace.

"They probably got gridlocked. The traffic's hellish at this time of day. I have to say the killer picked the perfect moment."

His partner reached out instinctively for his arm. "Zuko, wait! There may be rats in there. Also, we don't know how long he's been dead. Let's wait for the technicians to arrive!"

He brushed her hand away and set off into the debris, kicking a rotting cabbage head out of his path. "Better not let the rats get to him then, Suki! Besides, the call was anonymous. Whoever found him didn't stop to check for how long he'd been dead. They just stated that there was a corpse in there. Now let's find out if they were right, or just making a prank call."

Nodding reluctantly, his partner drew her service revolver and followed him into the alley. Having transferred from the Kyoshi District to Caldera a couple of months ago, Detective Suki Lamarr had connected with her new partner somewhat easier than she'd expected. Just three years out of Police Academy, Zuko Duchamps had risen quickly through the ranks, according to some because of his impressive lineage and connections. Others claimed it to be mere coincidence, and betted on the young man making Detective Inspector within the year due to his doggedness and courage. He'd even been decorated for bravery in the line of duty, and wore the scar to prove it. Though Suki would deny it fiercely if confronted, she'd occasionally imagine running her fingers softly over that scar, as if to soothe and heal it. As if to-

"Hey Suki! He's over here! And yep, he's as dead as a stone. I'd say the pathologist won't have too hard a job determining the cause."

Zuko was at the far end of the alley, kneeling amongst fruit peels and lettuce leaves surrounding something bright. Through the light drizzle, Suki made out baggy pants of saffron yellow. An orange hoodie, thrown back to reveal-

"Oh wow. That's an odd place to…"

Zuko nodded, examining the corpse in professional interest. "Yes. It certainly is. But also the logical place, in case you'd want to execute someone as swiftly as possible. Given the look of him, I'd say that it was drug related." He rose and dusted his trousers off. "Now, where in Agni's name are the… ah! Finally!"

Striding decisively towards the other end of the alley, he greeted the cadre of police officers and technicians with a sullen glare.

Suki was staring at the dead man's face, pushing her auburn bob out of the way. "But… But Zuko! He's just a kid! And what about that… that tattoo of his? I've never seen anything…"

The phone in her pocket picked that very moment to go off in a series of insistent beeps. Blushing furiously, Detective Lamarr answered the call, causing the phone to let loose a stream of bubbly enthusiasm.

"Yes… yes, but Ty… Yes… but… Listen, I'm at work right now and… yes… Oh, did they? Oh, wow…"

Police were running back and forth, cordoning the area off and bringing out technical gear to collect samples of Agni knew what from rotting fruit and vegetables. A stretcher had been brought to cart the victim's dead body away. Frowning, Zuko turned to his partner to say something, only to find her caught up in a heated phone discussion with her live-in lover. Shrugging, he turned and headed off to his car. He needed to get back to the office pronto. Determining the ID of the dead boy would have to wait until the pathologist and lab technicians had done their work. In the meantime, there were forms to fill out, reports to be turned in.


	2. Tea Time

Caldera Police Station was not a peaceful place. On that most of the staff would agree. Conflict and strife were rampant. Although it was seldom voiced out loud for reasons of personal safety and protection of careers, most of the officers employed there knew that D.I. Zhao was the main problem. The main problem, but also their main source of funding and salary raises. Over the past ten years, Zhao's ruthless way of running his district had resulted in 27 voluntary transferrals, 13 resignations from the Force, 35 medals for Outstanding Bravery in the Line of Duty, raised salaries that averaged 18 000 bao a month per officer, and 14 deaths in the line of duty. The man was a living legend, and also thoroughly disliked. Therefore, as Zuko entered the office, the cheerfulness of the general atmosphere took him by genuine surprise.

"Hey, Duchamps! Heard you netted a big one! Well, the Powers That Be want to know all about it! Asked about your whereabouts and ordered you over to their office straight away! Oh, and Zhao's taking the rest of the month off. Unexpected sick leave."

"Sick leave? My ass. The Department probably had enough of his antics and put IA onto him. Finally."

The speaker, Detective Chang, shot him an annoying grin. "Wouldn't count on it, Zuzu!"

"What the…" Turning on him, Zuko caught the taunting laughter straight in the face. Agni knew how that silly nickname from his childhood had leaked, but once they found out, his colleagues would use it to rib him mercilessly. At the back of his mind, girlish laughter chimed, echoing Chan's and making him clench his fists. Why, he'd…

Jerking the handle angrily, he pushed the door to the D.I.'s office open with more force than he'd intended. Cursing internally, he charged in, pent up fury turning his scar bright scarlet.

The rotund figure in the high backed office chair swivelled around to greet him. "Why Zuko! How's life been treating you, my boy? It's always a joy to see you!"

As the door swung back to crash shut with a bang, Zuko's eyes flew into a wide-eyed stare.

"Un…Uncle? What are you doing here? I mean, you… you…"

"Oh, I just decided to pay my old District a visit. You know Zuko, no one can brew proper tea at the Department HQ. Now here, on the other hand, you've got…" The Chief of Police sipped a steaming cup, slurping audibly.

"Ah! Delicious! Just like I remember it! There's no tea like CB, is there? Get it? Caldera Brew!" He laughed audibly, slapping his knee.

Zuko stared at him in incredulity. "Uncle, what in Agni's name are you doing here? Last time we met, you were talking about retiring! You explicitly told me you'd resign and leave to open up your own tea parlour! What happened? And where's D.I. Zhao?"

The older man gestured airily with his teacup. "Oh, he's taking some time off. Poor fellow needed a vacation. Overworked, terrible stress issues. Once I hinted at it, IA were happy to step in." He fingered a small white lotus badge on his lapel absentmindedly.

Now, Zuko was well trained and educated. Unlike his colleagues, he generally followed orders. He would remain standing in front of a superior, even the obnoxious Zhao, no matter what kind of berating they'd subject him to. Not that there were that many of those, considering his status as The Golden Boy of the Department. But enough was enough. Fuming, he pulled out the chair opposite his uncle Iroh and seated himself, staring him straight in the eye.

"What's up? This isn't about tea. It isn't even about Zhao's breaking department regulations, is it? What's going on, Uncle?"

The fat fingers kept fondling the little lotus badge. The Chief of Police nodded once with his balding head. "Zuko my boy, you know I trust you. Yes, it's true that I was virtually on the verge of retirement. I'd even purchased a suitable tea import business and a blooming little tea shop. Hakoda's all set to succeed me as Chief of Police. The Department's sanctioned it and everyone's just waiting for me to make the news official. But then… Well, just this morning, I had some alarming news."

Zuko's eyes narrowed. "What news, Uncle? It's not about Mother, is it?" His voice took on a note of alarm. However, the rotund gentleman waved a calming hand at him.

"No, no Zuko. Your mother is quite well. For all the world knows, she's the devoted wife of your stepfather and a doting mother to their child. No one has any official knowledge of her business, and I've made arrangements for the… well for the squad in charge of these things to turn a blind eye. She's safe, Zuko. I want you to know that."

Zuko's features contorted with anger. "She's running an escort service, Uncle! The interior decoration business is just a façade! Why not use the proper words for it? We all know what she does for a living, we all know what she did after the divorce…" His voice broke.

His uncle nodded sagely. "Yes, Zuko. Your mother used to work as an escort, and now she runs a successful escort business. She also does interior decoration, and is quite the talented designer. Apart from that, she is and always has been a great wife and mother. A strong and resourceful woman, a woman of character. That is why we love her. Wouldn't you agree Zuko?"

"Yes." Zuko's voice was hoarse.

The Chief of Police nodded decisively. "Yes. And no Zuko, your mother's not the reason I decided to postpone my retirement. The young man who was killed this morning is."

Zuko started. "You… You mean the case I'm working on? How did you know about that? We just got an anonymous call about a dead body in an alleyway this morning. A tattooed young drug addict killed with a bullet through the head. Why would that be important? Uncle, if you don't tell me, I swear I'll…"

The Chief of Police had risen from the chair and rounded the desk with surprising agility. A big paw caught Zuko's shoulder and pushed him back into the chair. The amber fire of his uncle's eyes burned into the young detective's mind.

"I don't know any more than you do, Zuko. I don't know his name. All that I know is that his killer must be caught. And you're the one to get the job done, Zuko. It's you or no one."


	3. Sharp Looks, Sharp Knives

"Well he's older than he looks. I'd say around 19 or 20."

The smell of Lysol singed Zuko's nose, making him sneeze. By sheer willpower he directed his errant eyes to the young male set out like a dish on the steel autopsy table. Mercifully, the precise cuts used to extricate his internal organs had been neatly stitched up. The contents were set out in a row of labelled bowls, right next to the sharp gleaming tools that had been used to dissect him.

As the long slender hands moved to underline and punctuate the words, the female voice continued.

"He died between 7 and 9 am today. There are no signs of struggle or of fighting. And no, he wasn't drugged. I tested him for toxins of any kind, and he's completely clean. No drugs, no alcohol within the past 3 weeks. Due to the state of his organs, I'd say in fact never."

Zuko frowned. "You mean he wasn't a junkie?"

The pathologist's long obsidian eyes turned on him like a slap. "No! Haven't you been paying attention, Zuko? This boy is not a drug addict. Apart from the fact that he's dead, he is in excellent condition. There's no evidence of him ever having had a major illness or been in an accident, minor or major. Apart from this, of course."

She leaned forward and deftly flipped the corpse around. Fascinated by the grace and efficiency of her slender white hands, Zuko missed the point completely. His own hands shot down involuntarily to shield his hardon from her line of sight.

"There! You see?" She stepped back triumphantly, indicating the backside of the corpse.

Turning his eyes away from the sharp shiny slash of her black bangs was a supreme feat. He stared down at the corpse's back uncomprehendingly.

 _Oh. She's expecting me to say something. She wants me to be smart, and to… Just like when we were in school…_

 _OH._

"Hell. That's one shit ass ugly tattoo. And what in Agni's name is that? It's all messed up, as if… well pardon me, like he were struck by lightning or something?" Confused and revolted by the sight, Zuko turned to the tall and willowy young woman. She merely nodded, her voice crisp and clear.

"Yes. As you can see, the tattoo reaches up along his spine, right around the head to end in that arrow shape on his forehead. There are similar ones on his arms and legs. We sent samples of the blue pigment for analysis, but the results haven't arrived yet. However, I'm 95 percent sure it's of a foreign manifacture. He didn't get those tattoos here, Zuko,"

"So he's a foreigner?"

"Most likely. Now as you can see, there is significant scar tissue at the centre of his back. It's slightly stretched, and also there are signs that indicate fading. Judging from the look of it, I'd say that 7 or 8 years ago, he was in some kind of accident or suffered an attack that burned his back. Apart from that, he has no scars and no significant signs of damage whatsoever."

"But the…"

"Yes. We're getting to that." She flipped the corpse back over on its back again. In spite of the peculiar tattoo and the bullet hole, its face looked peaceful and at rest.

The long pale hands kept gesturing to indicate points of interest. "He measures 6 feet 1/4 inches, but there are signs of his still growing. He has a sinewy constitution with a low count of body fat in spite of the fact that he's well nourished, which would indicate a physically active individual. The stomach contents were analyzed and found to contain undigested pieces of lychee fruit, peach and crumbs of wheat and butter dough with a high sugar content. In other words, he enjoyed a nice piece of fruit tart 10-15 minutes before he died."

She shot Zuko a sharp look, making him jump and causing his genitals to expand. Fuck, was he expected to say something equally smart to impress her?

 _No, Dum-Dum! Zuzu, you always get these things wrong. It's because you're such a Dum-Dum ass!_

He shook his head to clear the tinkling girlish laughter out of his head.

"You've done a very thorough job here, Mai! In your expert opinion, how did he die?"

The pathologist tilted her head slightly. "Well, Zuko. Several signs indicate that death was caused by him being shot in the forehead with a 22" calibre handgun, right here at the centre of his forehead tattoo. See?" She aimed her long forefinger didactically at the entry wound, stopping just before actually touching it.

"But?"

Her arm shot out to grasp a pen like object, which upon ignition turned out to be a tiny slender flashlight. Leaning forward, she directed the stream of light into the small hole perforating the blue arrow tattoo. Beneath it, the dead boy's face appeared to float, smiling serenely.

Zuko moved closer to stare into the tattoo, distracted by the fact that Mai's leaning forward caused her white lab coat and V-neck top to fall away, providing him with an excellent view of her small but perfectly curved breasts. The brief flashback of fondling and kissing them turned Zuko into a horny 16-year old again. Mind whirling, he took the excuse to lean down next to her and inhale her scent. The slim ray of light was illuminating something pink and moist.

Zuko frowned, sharpening his eyes. "What am I looking at here, Mai?"

As she turned to look at him their shoulders touched. "It's a human brain, Zuko. An intact, undamaged one."

She straightened to move over to a steel shelf laden with instruments.

"You… you mean he was shot but the brain's still intact? But what happened to the bullet?"

She shrugged, attaching an electrical appliance to the wall. "Yes, Zuko. That is the best theory so far. And no, I really have no idea. I'll have to open up his skull in order for us to find out."

The sharp sound of the electrical bone saw shook Zuko into mobility. He inched away from her instinctively.

"No! Ì mean, yes Mai, if you could do that and send me the results, it would be great! Please let me know as soon as you find anything. I'd be ever so grateful, I'd…"

She stopped mid motion, a weird smile illuminating her features. The bone saw kept whizzing in her hand.

"Sure, Zuko. I'll let you know. You'll get the full report as soon as I know more." Her smile widened.

 _Hell. Would it seem weird to ask her out right now? Yes, it probably would._

Regarding his high school sweetheart, Zuko momentarily contemplated the fact that they'd never gotten around to consummating their relationship. Her parents had guarded her too closely. For years, she'd been his main sexual fantasy, regardless of the relationships that had come and gone. But no. Better she remain that way.

"Thank you, Mai. My partner's waiting outside in the corridor, and she's not fond of autopsies, so…" He gestured awkwardly at the exit.

The pathologist nodded, an enigmatic smile still curling her lips. With an odd feeling of defeat, Zuko turned towards the door.

"Wait! Zuko!"

He turned his eyes back on her eagerly. The shattering screech of the bone saw shut down abruptly. She reached out.

"Here. I found this in his left trouser pocket. I've already scanned it for fingerprints. It might provide a clue to his identity."

Zuko clasped her hand, taking the small plastic bag without even looking at it. His eyes were focused elsewhere.

"Thank you, Mai."

She nodded. "You're welcome, Zuko."

As the door to the pathologist's lab slammed shut, the insistent whizzing of the bone saw picked up again. Blocking it out of his mind, Zuko gestured to Suki to get up and leave. They passed the distance to the car in silence. Not until they were well on their way to the office did she address him.

"Well? Did she manage to find out what killed him?"

Zuko shook his head. "No. It's still a mystery. But she did find a good clue as to who did it."

Pulling the plastic bag out of his pocket, he handed it to Suki.

"Oh! A business card! Did he have that on his person? Why, that's…"

She suddenly fell silent.

"What? What is it?"

She handed him the card.

 **Ozai Duchamps**

 **Personal Trainer**

 **23 Volcano Rd**

 **023-939 393 939**


	4. Family First

"Well, I'm back! What do you think, Azula?"

Flinching slightly, the girl stiffened and focused her bright gold eyes on her parent. Her voice was perfectly neutral.

"You bleached your hair, Dad? Again?"

Having entered the living room of the sumptuous two-storey mansion, the big man shrugged and accepted the drink handed to him by one of the maids. A minute gesture had the servants flocking to collect his purchases in order to open boxes and arrange the contents for his pleasure. The man ran a large hand through his newly bleached bangs, causing muscles to flex and ripple.

"Well, Azula! I enjoy looking my best. Besides, once you've passed forty, there really is no tomorrow. You just ride the road of no return. Better look good doing it."

He sipped his drink, obviously enjoying the taste of something that had fermented 40 years just for his personal enjoyment. Sinking down into the lush leather embrace of a huge high backed armchair, he regarded his only daughter with a quarter of a frown.

"What's that? What did you just say?"

Ignoring the slightly aggressive tone, the girl turned away with a minute headshake and loaded a laptop into her largish designer bag.

"Nothing. You do you, Dad. Blond hair is totally your style. Completely. No one does it better."

She was busying herself with tying the shoelaces of her red metallic sneakers. Tilting his head slightly, her father leaned back to finger his square chin as if fondling a non-existent beard. A second drink had appeared in his hand as if by magic.

"You know Azula, I think you're getting a little thick in the waist area. Have you been overindulging in fire flake noodles again? Why, I explicitly told you to stay away from carbs. As my daughter, you really need to stay in perfect shape. You don't want to shame the family brand name, do you?"

 _Well, you already did that, didn't you? You…_

Securing her long black hair into a topknot, the girl hastily inspected her long, lean legs. As far as she could tell, the rigorous training regimen just kept making her stronger, faster, _better_. The tight sleeveless training outfit fit her perfectly. As her eyes travelled down automatically to inspect her stomach, she checked herself and turned the neutral gold gaze on her father.

"Well, I finished all my classes for today. Your session starts in less than an hour, doesn't it? Let's go." She rose decidedly, pulling on her red metallic leather jacket.

Her father's eyes narrowed. "No. Today's been very busy. I'm not going. I deserve a break."

Azula's golden eyes widened. "But-"

Her father stopped her with a tiny gesture. Inspecting his phone, he smiled and hit the send button with a wicked smirk. He took his time sipping his drink.

Losing her cool, Azula rose to glare at him. She was fighting visibly to stifle a violent reaction.

"Dad! What the h… What in Agni's name is up? We need to leave, this very minute! We're going to be late!"

Pushing his newly bleached hair out of his face, her father shook his head.

"No, Azula. _You_ need to leave, in fact about five minutes ago. It won't do to be late for your first session as head trainer. Now, off you go."


	5. U-Turn

Zuko shrugged defensively. "There's nothing much to tell, Suki! Really, I don't know why you keep pushing me like this. He and mother got divorced when I was 10, right around when Grandfather passed away. He refused to let go of custody of Azula, so Mother left with me and started up her… her interior decoration business." His voice faltered slightly, then resumed. "I haven't seen him since. Yes, of course Uncle's kept me updated over the years. What do you want to know?"

Suki kept flipping sheets of printout paper. "Hm. It says here that your father managed a successful financial emporium until 7 years ago. Then, he was arrested for embezzlement and sentenced to a year in prison. Looks like serving the sentence wasn't too hard on him. He spent 8 months of supposed jail time in house arrest at Ember Island. Your summerhouse, I gather? Then, he was let off for good behaviour. He and his… He and _your sister_ have been residing in what's described as a mansion in Uptown Caldera ever since. The estate and your fa… _Mr Duchamps'_ financial assets have legally belonged to his daughter since her 14th birthday, so none of it was confiscated. Since his release, Mr Duchamps has been working as a personal trainer to the high and mighty. He also teaches martial arts classes at Caldera University. Which, incidentally, is where Azula Duchamps is graduating in Political Science. She also helps out regularly at her father's classes. Hm. They both seem to have connections in some very high places, Zuko. It doesn't sound like your… like _Mr Duchamps_ has suffered overly much from having a criminal record."

Zuko shook his head bitterly. "No, he hasn't, has he? I mean, he wouldn't. He could commit genocide and slip off the hook easily enough. As for Azula… well, if anyone could commit murder undetected at his bidding, she's the one. Except she's probably too busy creating a political career for herself. No Suki, I don't think she's our killer. She's far too much of a status conscious overachiever to taint her hands with murder."

Gathering her paperwork to push it into a leather satchel, Suki rose and slung the bag over her shoulder. "Well, Zuko! I have the list of all the students in Ozai Duchamps' martial class right here, as well as their training schedule. I'd say it's a fair guess our tattooed victim's on that list. The next session starts at Caldera University in 45 minutes. You coming, or what?"

This time, the headshake was decisive. "No, Suki! You go on without me. And by the way, I'll be expecting a full report covering the interrogations by 8.00 am tomorrow." He rose abruptly, pulling on his leather jacket and checking his service revolver in the shoulder holster with automatic precision.

Suki stared at him. "You're not coming? But… but how am I going to… I mean, I thought the whole point of having a partner in police work was to…" Bright rose stained her cheeks.

Zuko was already halfway out the door. "Don't worry, Suki! I have full confidence in your investigative abilities. I'm heading over to that diner to question the owner about their guests." He scanned a cheap orange leaflet. "Hm. Appa's Diner. Quaint name. Well, might as well get a bite to eat while I'm there. See you tomorrow!"

The door swung shut, leaving his partner staring dumbfounded at polished oak.


	6. Appa's

Well, the owner was no Uncle Iroh to be sure. A gaunt woman in her sixties, she flung the plate in front of Zuko with supreme disdain.

"Here you go. One fruit tart, peach and lychee. Just holler if you want seconds."

Tasting a mouthful of his pie, Zuko nodded appreciatively. Hm. Not bad. Scraping the last residue crumbs off the plate, he gestured at the owner.

"I'll have second helpings, please! Mm, this is quite delicious!"

The owner shrugged. "The new cook suggested we turn the place into an all out vegan diner. Draws quite the crowd these days. You'd be surprised."

Zuko examined his fellow guests in interest. "Oh really? What type of clientele would that be, then? Trendy city people, eh?"

The owner shook her grizzled head. "Nah, not exactly. Mostly foreign exchange students and their friends. Once they've tasted the food, they tend to stick around."

"I'm not surprised they do. I might want to order a takeout someday."

"Nope. We don't do those." The owner ducked out of sight into what was presumably the kitchen, leaving Zuko searching for the photo in his pocket.

 _Damn! Not very sociable, is she? Well, I might just have to order a third piece of pie._

The door swung open, blasting Zuko with a cold gush of air. Leaning over the counter, the newcomer called out with some urgency.

"Hama! Are you in there? I need to talk to you! Please!"

Zuko eyed the new customer in interest. A young woman with long dark brown hair, she was casually dressed in jeans, sneakers and a simple sky blue sweater. Also, her cheeks were flushed and her fingers kept strumming the counter nervously. As the owner materialized out of the kitchen, the young woman burst out.

"Hama, have you seen him? He was supposed to meet me for lunch at the University Cafeteria. But he never turned up! No one's seen him today. It's like he vanished off the face of the earth!"

The owner reached out to polish some glasses, her gnarled face a study of indifference. "Worried he took off, are you Katara? Well, I wouldn't wrack my brain on that account. That boy's crazy about you to be sure."

Fiddling with her medallion necklace, the young woman almost yelled out loud.

"Are you deaf, Hama? He's gone! Vanished! Disappeared! He didn't turn up for any of his classes today. Have you seen him?"

Arranging glasses and tableware calmly, the owner nodded. "Yes, Katara. I saw him this morning. He came in and ordered two pieces of peach and lychee pie just like this gentleman over there."

Blue eyes pierced Zuko momentarily in what appeared, inexplicably, to be disgust. The girl dismissed him just as quickly.

"Well! So, he had breakfast here, did he? Then, what happened? Did he leave with someone?"

The owner shrugged. "I've no idea, Katara. The place was packed. One moment he was there, the next he was gone. What's with the panic? You're thinking he's seeing someone else? Well if I were you, I wouldn't worry. He's as blind as a badgermole to other girls."

The girl shook her head desperately. "No! I'm not worried about that, Hama! I've just got this terrible feeling…"

"Excuse me." Flashing his ID badge at the young woman, Zuko made her turn in annoyance. Locating the mortuary photograph of the dead young man, he placed it on the counter.

"Detective Duchamps of Caldera Police. Would this by any chance be who you're looking for?"


	7. Class Act

"Aang? Aang Duc?"

Scanning the list of names containing the members of her father's 17.00 martial arts class, Azula raised an eyebrow in annoyance. Considering how popular these training courses were, people really should know better than to enrol just to go absent without notice.

"Aang? He's not here. Where's Master Ozai, by the way? Another hairdresser's appointment?"

A ripple of stifled giggles passed through the assembled class. Azula's amber eyes blasted the speaker with bolts of fury.

"I already told you that he's taking the day off for urgent business. I'm his daughter and I'm filling in for him. He'll be back next week."

Blue eyes twinkled at her. "Oh? What, does that mean you won't be here? Why, that's a shame! You're by far the best looking teacher that I've ever had." Seeing the flames of fury erupting from the new instructor's eyes, the speaker checked himself quickly. "I mean, by the look of it you're an expert. You probably know how to teach us a trick or two."

Bright scarlet stained Azula's cheeks. However, she disciplined herself and regarded the speaker coldly, checking the list of class members.

"Sokka Roualt, right? Well you'll be happy to know that I sometimes assist my father in his classes, so you'll have the one-sided pleasure of meeting me again. Now then, since no one seems to know the whereabouts of Aang Duc, I'll erase him from the list of class members. There…"

Staring down at the paper sheet on her clipboard, Azula frowned. Something was niggling at her mind, jarring insistently. Now, where did she recognize that boy's name from? For some reason, it was awkwardly familiar.

"Excuse me? Please, Miss Duchamps… I mean, it isn't like Aang to be late for anything. I'm in his Theology class, and he generally turns up earlier than anyone. He's really dedicated." The speaker, a pretty girl with long platinum blonde braids had placed her hand on the blue-eyed joker's muscular arm as if for support.

"Oh, just give it a rest, Yue! He's probably home in bed with a headcold, being coddled by Katara. He'd prioritize her over any other type of action. Now, Miss Duchamps or whatever your name is, can we get fucking started already? I wanna learn some new moves. That is, if you know any!"

The tiny girl planted her feet in an aggressively wide legged stance, directing her milky green eyes in Azula's direction. Their stand in teacher regarded her coldly. She really didn't have the patience to handle disability cases.

"Why Toph, congratulations on an amazing start! You managed to locate me solely by the direction of my voice. We'll see if your kicks are just as accurate. But first, let's go through the series of warm up exercises that my father emailed you. I assume you've all been practising them diligently during the past week."

As the group of class members went into position, moving into the pre requisite kicks and jumps, Azula nodded in approval.

 _Hm. Not bad. There's definitely some talent here. Pity most of them seem intellectually challenged._

After 10 minutes of exercises, the majority of the group of martial arts trainees were flushed and sweating. However, Azula was annoyed to notice that both the blue-eyed joker and the tiny blind girl were keeping up the exercises with unflagging stamina. Really, they were both too cocky by far. Frowning, she tried to determine which one of them was the most deserving of a thorough putdown. So far, the tiny girl looked like the fastest and strongest of them, unlikely as it might seem. Also, she was the one who'd explicitly asked Azula to teach them some new moves. However, the guy wasn't far behind, while additionally having twice the girl's height and muscle mass. Also, he'd managed to annoy Azula with his unwanted compliments. Yes, he was probably the best choice.

"Alright, class! Stop right where you are. Yes. Right there! Don't move a muscle, any of you." Azula advanced down the line of frozen youths, examining them head to foot with cruel golden eyes. A derisive smirk played on her red lips.

"As far as I'm concerned, you're all a bunch of clumsy wimps. There isn't a single drop of talent amongst the lot of you. When my father returns, he'll probably kick your asses out the door and cancel classes for this term."

While some of the students reared defensively, others slouched in defeat. Azula watched their reaction keenly.

 _Hmm. Interesting._

"But Miss! Miss Duchamps! I did four terms of Martial Arts while I was at Ba Sing Se University! The Master said that I was number one in his class every single time!"

The tiny girl and the tall blue-eyed student both turned on the moustachioed speaker like predators.

"Ah, shut up, Haru! Only Special Ed cases do Martial Arts at BSSU! Everybody knows it!"

"Man, remember when we were in fencing class last year together? You kept dropping your weapon so often Master Piandao threatened to glue it to your hand! I mean…"

Azula's eyes narrowed. "Shut up, you idiots! You're wasting the entire lesson, as well as my time. As far as I can tell, you're all equally useless. However, one has to start from somewhere. In order to demonstrate today's lesson, I need a volunteer. Any takers?"

"Excuse me? Is this Master Ozai Duchamps' Martial Arts class?"

The bright female voice cut through the squabble of students' vying to get picked. Annoyed, Azula raised her head to stare the newcomer down. A tall young woman in her twenties, auburn hair cut into a sensible bob. The physique underneath the plain green training outfit looked muscular and fit, indicating that she exercised regularly. With a slight tilt of the head, Azula allowed her to approach.

"Who are you? This isn't a drop-in class."

"No, no I'm aware of that. My name's Suki Lamarr. I came here to…"

"You're not on the list."

"No, I came here to… I was led to believe that there would be an empty slot…"

"Hm. Well I guess since Aang Duc has decided to drop out without notice, there is indeed an empty slot to fill. Miss Lamarr, you are in luck. Right now, we're searching for volunteers. I'm Azula Duchamps. Consider me your teacher."

With an evil grin, she took up fighting stance, indicating with a minute nod that the newcomer should do the same.


	8. Waterworks

_SPLASSSHHH!_

The icy shock of the water made Zuko recoil instinctively. With cold droplets sticking to his eyelashes and running in uncomfortable rivulets down his neck, he just barely managed to prevent himself from drawing his service revolver. He raised his arm protectively against the snowflake of paper and attempted to focus on the raging figure before him.

"YOU LIAR! How dare you come in here and attempt to provoke people by flashing a fake photo like that! This isn't Aang! You took his picture and then attempted to photoshop it to make it look like he's dead. What kind of a cruel, sick practical joke is that? This has really gone to far! I'm reporting this to the University prefecture!"

Zuko stared down at the pieces of torn up crime scene photograph. So, this was what his teachers at the Caldera Police Academy had meant by "adverse reaction". Well, you live and learn.

"Miss, I assure you that this is no joke. This young man was found in an alleyway behind this very diner this morning. I myself examined him, before the police technicians arrived. You're saying you know his name and identity?" He forced himself to remain seated in order not to provoke her further.

The blue eyes glowered at him. "NO! I don't know who that is! No, I don't… That's not him, that's not Aang! That's somebody else, someone who dresses… Tell him, Hama! Tell him!"

The young woman collapsed in a heap of sobs, tears flowing down her dusky cheeks. As the diner owner crossed the counter to embrace her from behind, she pushed her away angrily. With a shrug, Zuko chucked his police training down the drain and rose.

"Miss? Madam? I assure you both I'm just trying to help. If you know anything at all that might aid the police in this investigation, it would be invaluable. It could mean the difference between life and death for someone else."

The young woman was rocking back and forth, stroking her belly. "No, no… It can't be true… It just can't be… And I was going to tell him…"

She was staring into thin air, not addressing either of them. Unsure of whether to attempt to comfort her, Zuko reached out tentatively.

"What were you going to tell him? Please, anything could be significant. What did you…"

A sharp look and a headshake from the diner owner stopped him short. With a sinewy brown arm, she indicated that he follow her to the far corner, away from hearing range.

"You fool! What were you thinking, shoving that photo in her face and asking her questions like that? The girl's pregnant, it's as clear as day! And yes, of course it's Aang's child! They've been a couple since their early teens! They've known each other since way back, before Caldera University."

Zuko's eyes narrowed. "So, she knows a lot about him, then? Like his background, his habits, and his friends?"

The old woman shrugged. "He's from one of the islands way out west. I don't think he has a family. Katara and her brother are kind of his family unit. They and their friends are a tightly knit circle. You might get some more facts from Sokka. The boy might act like a clown, but that's just a façade. He might hide it well, but he's also got a proper head on his shoulders."

Zuko was jotting down basics on a piece of paper. "Sokka Roualt, is it? Another CU student? Alright, that's great! Thank you so much for the information. Anything else? Any additional information on their friendship circle?"

"The Gaang? Yep, that's what they're known as. Nah, Sokka and Katara are the only ones I'm on a first name basis with. Due to their hailing from my parts of the map, that is. I just know the others by face."

More jotting. "Hm. That might be useful, though." He shot a glance back at the sobbing young woman. "Alright. I'd better be on my way. And you'd better check on her. She looks like she needs it. Thank you so much for your cooperation. Here's my card. Call me if you recall anything of interest. "

He was already halfway to the door when the owner called out for him.

"Hey! Detective Duchamps? Zuko, is it?"

"Yes?"

Her eyes narrowed. "You're really new at this job, aren't you? What if I poisoned him myself? It would have been easy enough. I am after all solely responsible for the kitchen here."

To his credit, Zuko maintained face.

"Well did you?"

The owner chuckled. "No. But you might want to have a word with some of the people he had breakfast with."

"What? Who were they? His usual clicque?"

"No. I haven't seen any of them here before. He shared a couple of fruit tarts with an elderly gentleman. Then, there was that customer who barged in and yelled at him before leaving without paying. He seemed to take it calmly enough though. Then, there was the girl. A brunette. No wait, she may have left before the other two arrived. Yeah, first there was the girl, then there was the angry man, then… I'm sorry, I usually serve breakfast to a couple of hundred guests each morning. "

Over by the counter, the dark haired girl stirred and swivelled. The sobbing had subsided. Her sea blue eyes shot flashes of pure anger at Zuko and the owner.

"What's that, Hama? Aang had a coffee date with a girl this morning!? Who is she? You tell me at once!"

"It's nothing, Katara. Now, let me bring you some soothing tea to…"

With a tiny apologetic shrug, the diner owner turned from Zuko, her arms outstretched in an appeasing gesture. Sensing trouble brewing, he exited quickly, allowing the storefront door to crash shut behind him.


	9. Crash Crash Bang Bang

_Ssppllaatt!_

As she landed with a heavy thud on the green rubber floor, Suki's head smashed painfully against the hard surface. Ouch. Attempting to rise groggily, striving to focus, she encountered the flaring golden eyes and scathing smirk of the training class teacher. Arms akimbo, she clearly wasn't about to extend a helping hand.

"Had enough yet? No? Well, I can't for the life of me imagine how you gained admittance to Police Academy. You must belong to one of the minority quotas. Either that or everyone in the Force is going soft. My uncle Iroh's probably to blame."

Rubbing the back of her head, Suki grabbed the helpfully proffered hand. Had she really admitted to being a police officer after taking that second fall? Had she really…

"That's enough, Miss Duchamps! Can't you see she's concussed? Any more beatings and we might have to send her off to hospital! Then, where would your father's precious training classes be, eh?" As he placed a protective arm around the shoulders of the girl in the green training outfit and helped her gallantly to her feet, the muscular student's sea blue eyes flashed bright waves of anger at Azula. She responded with a sneer.

"Oh really? Well for your information, this is a Martial Arts Class, not a sewing circle! And that girl burst in here, insisting to join without formal enrolment. She only claimed to be a police officer after I demonstrated the effectiveness of the new training move twice. None of us have seen her ID. She could be anyone, a criminal or terrorist. It's my duty as teacher of this class to protect the lot of you. Besides, if this is all that Police Force training's worth, then she really needs to learn. The hard way."

As Sokka Roualt led the stumbling, dizzy Suki away to a nearby wooden bench, the tiny blind girl made a wolf whistle.

"WHOA-WHEE! Well, paint me purple and dress me in a platypusbear suit! That was the most awesome fighting move I've sensed in a whole week. Well, except for that street fight that went down in the alleyway behind the University kitchen two nights ago. Anyways, congrats miss Duchamps! I accept you as my teacher for the remainder of the class sessions. Tell your father to stay at home. You're the real deal!"

Unmoved by the praise, Azula nodded. Her eyes were distracted by the sight of the tall bronzed male comforting the fake student with a muscular arm around her shoulder. The same kind of worried glances were directed at the couple by Yue, the girl with the white blonde braids.

"Well, if anyone thinks this class is some kind of dating service you're sorely mistaken. The previous little demonstration should have proven quite the otherwise. Boys and girls, you're here to learn how to fight! Now, kindly step forward and replicate that very move on me. Who wants to go first? Toph?"


	10. Sexting

**Pinki_Pie**

Hi babe

how's that sexy trainer's bod doing today?

 **PhoenixKing1**

Not bad

Had a hairdresser's appointment today

How do you feel about blondes?

 **Pinki_Pie**

Ooh 3 3 3

LUV blondes all over

Did you… LOL

 **PhoenixKing1**

Sorry Pinki_Pie

I'm groomed XD

 **PhoenixKing1**

Saw the photos in In Style Magazine

I'm quite impressed

You have so much talent

 **PrincessCharming**

Thanks

Yeah the photographer did a really great job

It was fun doing that place too

 **PhoenixKing1**

You always were the best

I think I should enlist you

This place looks sooo outdated

 **Pinki_Pie**

So how's about finally getting to that big meetup

Sugar Daddy LOL

 **PhoenixKing1**

What do you say?

I could send you pics and some ideas

Or you could just come over

Have a look at the place and give me a price estimation

 **Pink_Pie**

Daddy?

 **PhoenixKing1**

Hey what happened to those pics you promised me?

I need to see some boobs

 **PrincessCharming**

I'll take it into consideration

Super busy this weekend I'm afraid

I'll let you know

In the meantime, here are some more pics of my recent work

"Daddy? Daddy, I'm home!"

Ozai Duchamps quickly turned his phone upside down.

"Oh, hi Azula. How did the session go? Any talent in this brood?"

Staring down at her parent, splayed out shirtless on the living room couch, Azula grimaced slightly. Then, she shook her head.

"Nope. Not as far as I can tell. The best fighter's a blind disability case. You take it from there."

Ozai guffawed. "Ha ha, Azula! I bet you showed that bunch of failures what real fighting skills look like! Well done, daughter! Okay, so I assume you're in a hurry for your date. Now run on up and get ready. If you want to sleep over at Chan's place tonight, that's okay."

Unbinding her topknot, Azula frowned. "Don't… Don't you even want to know what happened, Daddy? I mean, there was a police officer there, trying to enter class undercover. And one of the students was missing. Dad? Daddy, are you listening?"

Ping!

Ping!

Turning to his phone, her parent was lost to the world. The world, and certainly to her. Shaking her head, Azula headed off upstairs in order to shower and get changed.

Staring at his iPhone screen, Ozai stroked the pink tipped curves of the twin globes slowly, with a low growl. The message of approval went off soon afterwards.

 **PhoenixKing1**

Yes. Good girl. Now, send me another one. More underboob this time.

He tapped his phone again, just to encounter a set of photos featuring luxurious interiors of houses that had obviously never been lived in. A minor frown of disapproval wrinkled his brow.

 _Goddamn it, woman! Whatever in the Spirit World does it take for you to learn?_

Withholding the response deliberately in displeasure, he waited. In roughly six minutes, there was a message.

 **PrincessCharming**

Well, what do you think?

No answer. Ozai sipped his drink, examining his favourite online sites.

 **PrincessCharming**

No? Well I'll get back to you with some more original suggestions. Have to go.

"Dad? What's the matter? Did something happen?"

Chilled to the core by the expression on her father's face, Azula placed her hand on his arm, regarding him in genuine worry. She was dressed in a short slinky red evening dress with matching lipstick, and wore her long black locks flowing freely over her shoulders. Her father's face froze up as he regarded her uncomprehendingly.

"What? What's that, Azula? Yes, of course I'm fine! Why do you even ask?"

"You look really angry, Dad…"

Shaking his head, he dismissed her with a gesture of disgust. "Just got another message from your uncle, Azula. He wants us to attend the Police Officer's Ball. I told him to forget it."

Azula's eyes widened. "But Dad! I really want to go! Chan will certainly be going. And so will… I mean I expect that…" She faltered.

Ping!

Ozai Duchamps' face lit up. Eyes glued to the screen, he stroked it fondly with his thumb.

"Never mind, Azula. You can meet Chan anytime you want. Now, off you go. By all means stay the night. Or return home by midnight. Just don't bother me. I'm busy."

Hitting the send button, he had his only daughter packing out the door.


	11. Lady of Leisure

"Mmm, baby. Oh, that feels so good. You just know how to do it to me." Groaning, the big man on her designer couch arched back to let his hostess' long skilful fingers work their magic.

The lady of the house shot him a charming smile. "It's not every day one gets to serve a proper D.I. It's my pleasure!"

Rubbing his temples in rhythm with her quick deft movements, the man with the sideburns sighed. As usual, Ursa knew just how to make all his pent up tension disperse.

"Your trapezious muscles are really tense today. Did anything in particular happen in your life to cause this?" Frowning with concentration, she leaned forward from her kneeling position behind the man to apply more strength to the massage. He answered with a bitter chuckle.

"Oh spirits, Ursa! Yeah, I guess you might say that. Your brother in law happened. I mean, the former one. My so called boss."

"Iroh?" Ursa leaned back and ceased the movements of her fingers.

"Yeah. The Great String-Puller himself. Called in early this morning to wait in my office and spring the news of my immediate suspension on me. Sipping a fucking cup of tea, of course."

The fingers were back to work on him with some urgency. "You mean you were fired?"

"No. Not even the Chief of Police could do that. They'd need a formal investigation from Internal Affairs and an official report. Everyone knows that usually takes a couple of years. No, this wasn't about Iroh wanting to get me fired. This is about certain people wanting to keep me out of the way for the time being. They probably don't want me meddling with one of the new cases."

Ursa's voice and fingers had turned silky soft. "Oh really? That sounds like one hell of a case then."

In spite of the insistent ministrations of her hands, the prostrate police officer managed a shrug. "Not really. Just some junkie shot dead in an alleyway. Or whatever. He might be the fucking king of Ba Sing Se for all I know. I've been formally taken off the case until IA are done investigating me. Which leaves your brother in law conveniently in charge. Or maybe he'll just stick the entire pile of cases on Hakoda and run off to brew his tea, leaving the rest of us to manage with a one finger salute. Oh, sorry Ursa. Hakoda's a… friend of yours, isn't he?"

The woman collected her beautiful features hastily and rose to smooth down her elegant black satin dress. "Well. A very _old_ friend, to be correct. I haven't seen him in… oh, some five years or so." She gestured dismissively. "Now then, Zhao! I think I'm finished. Please stand up and move around a bit to see how it feels."

Placing his hands at the small of his back, the Detective Inspector moved his sideburned head tentatively this way and that. Then, he did a full on stretch and sighed pleasurably.

"Ah! It feels bloody marvellous, that's what! Ursa, I do declare your fingers can work magic. Wherever you may choose to put them, that is." He regarded her with a hungry look on his face. However, Ursa herself started and turned towards the door. A young girl peered in cautiously, then sprinted in towards her mother.

"Oh, Mama! We had the best day ever at school today! Some teachers from the Phys Ed programme at CU visited us and talked about their training classes. Mama, can I join? I mean, I'd need some preparatory tutoring in Martial Arts, but Zuko has promised to teach me some really cool moves. I mean, after we get done with the firearms exercises. Oh… I mean, he's promised to teach me, but we haven't actually gotten started yet… Please, Mama…"

As she regarded her youngest offspring, a cloud seemed to descend on Ursa's classical features. At 12, going on thirteen, the girl was entering puberty and had quickly turned into an uncontrollable tornado of pent up energy. Tall for her age, pale skinned with dark brown hair and hazel eyes, she was also starting to display the worrying signs of female beauty. The boyishly cropped hairstyle did nothing to relieve the impression.

Ursa sent her youngest an impressive frown. "Now, Kiyi! We talked about the whole firearms thing, remember? You promised me explicitly not to bother your brother with such requests. Besides, they might interfere with his work, which is highly important. Remember, you'll meet him for dinner tonight. He can tell you all about it himself."

"Not if I were doing competitive shooting, it wouldn't! Then it'd count as trainer session hours!"

Ruffling the dark unruly locks, Ursa rolled her eyes. "Kiyi! We'll have a serious talk about that later. Now, where are your manners, young lady? That's no way to treat a visitor. You remember D.I. Zhao, don't you? He's Zuko's boss."

Turning somewhat awkwardly towards the sideburned man, the girl extended her hand and executed a quick curtsy. The dark cow's lick hid her expression from his view.

"D.I. Zhao. I'm charmed to meet you."

"Likewise, Kiyi. It's a delight to see you." Zhao clicked his heels in mock reverence.

As Ursa fought to repress a giggle, the girl retreated to take up position next to a large cupboard, from where she regarded their visitor suspiciously. Her mother started at the sudden noise from her phone.

Ping!

"Oh! I'm so sorry, my dear. I was in a business conversation with a client before you arrived. He wants his entire house redecorated by an expert. I was just awaiting his opinion on some photos… Ah!"

A tiny smile teased her features as she examined the message and hastily texted a reply. Then, she returned her full attention to her guest, not once forgetting to simultaneously keep a check on her fidgeting daughter.

"Well, you know I'd love to invite you for dinner, and I know Ikem would be glad to have you. But I promised Zuko that he could come over for a family-only night. He needs to get out and date more, I know. But still… I'm so happy for all that you've done for him!"

Bowing low over her hand to kiss it, D.I. Zhao clicked his heels again. This time, there was true reverence in his voice. "I understand perfectly, Ursa! What you've done for me today is invaluable. I trust that you are free next Friday?"

She nodded as graciously as royalty. "Of course, Zhao! Friday afternoon after lunch is your regular spot. I'm keeping that reservation just for you."

Glaring at the visitor's retreating back, Kiyi shot her mother a sullen look. "I don't like him, Mama! And neither does Zuko!"

Ursa embraced her distractedly. "Oh really? Well, D.I. Zhao's my special friend, not Zuko's. Besides, he reminds me of… Well, never mind. Now, what's this you told me about a Phys Ed programme? Last week you were all on about enrolling for Medical studies. Maybe you should just wait and see, eh?"

"But Mama! I… I don't know, okay! I… think I've changed my mind!"

Ursa herded her youngest offspring gently out the door of her private sitting room. "Never mind, Kiyi! Never mind. Whenever you leave unfinished matters behind, life has a way of leading you back. And when it does, you'd better be ready."


	12. Knucklebuster

"OW! That hurts! Are you sure this is the move the chiropractor taught you, Ty?"

With an audible crack, the girl's fingers snapped her neck again. "Don't worry, Suki! These fingers could punch holes right through a rock! That should do the trick. Now, lean back and feel the energy flowing back up your meridians while I read your aura for you."

With a minute frown, Suki nevertheless closed her eyes and leaned back obediently. Her neck and head area was actually feeling infinitely better, a steady flow of tingling but relaxing warmth streaming up to circulate it. It took her several minutes of delicious relief to realize that her live in partner wasn't communicating. A light pinging noise made her open her eyes inadvertently.

"Ty? How long am I supposed to…. Oh!"

With a start, the girl hastily turned her phone off and adjusted her long brown plait. Warm hands resumed stroking Suki's neck and shoulders.

"Never mind that, Suki! Just a message from my prospective employers. They confirmed that they've received my resume. I'll probably start a new job by the end of next week! That means you'll have my part of the rent by the end of next month by the latest. Isn't that wonderful?" She beamed at her partner with wide grey eyes.

"Ummm… Yeah, I guess… But Ty…. Oh…" The delicious warmth was spreading all through Suki's body.

 _Ping!_

"Oh!" A giggle.

"Excuse me, Suki! Call of nature! Gotta go!"

As the other girl rushed off to the bathroom, phone in hand, Suki frowned and tensed. The sweet relaxation dispersed in an instant. _No. Oh no._ It wasn't the first time that mysterious messages had appeared unexpectedly on her girlfriend's phone. Alright, so Suki knew that they were not exclusive, but the few times she'd gotten an opportunity to sneak a peak, she'd been shocked by the content. Parts of human anatomy, male and female. And although she knew her girlfriend was bisexual, and had some previous experience with males, Ty Lee had always claimed to be predominantly into girls. However, the pictures were one massive hotchpotch jumble of faceless nudity. And then, there was the constant texting. After six months of living together, the stream of sudden unexpected messages were starting to wear Suki down. In truth, they were the cause of her general tension, rather than work stress.

Pressing her face down into the pink velvet pillow, she forced herself to relax just as her girlfriend returned from the bathroom, beaming. There was a pink glow to her cheeks. However, as she settled down to move her hands back and forth over Suki's prostrate body, she frowned.

"Hm! The main part of your aura has a nice rosy radiance. Probably after effects of the massage. However, I can also sense some sharp green patches here. Almost bile coloured. Suki, remember the talks we've had about jealousy? It's a destructive emotion that doesn't have a place in a healthy relationship like ours. I think we need to work on this. Oh, what's that you said?"

Suki looked up from the velvet pillow. "I said, my discomfort's probably caused by being beaten up in the line of duty today. By a martial arts teacher, no less!"

"Oh really? Girl or guy? Were they attractive?" Ty Lee's small warm hands swirled teasingly up and down the skin of Suki's back, causing a tingling sensation.

Suki groaned. "A girl! A fucking black haired bitch with slanted eyebrows and a mean smirk. I went in there as part of an investigation, but she fucking tried to beat me to a pulp. Damn near succeeded, too."

The tender massage stopped abruptly. "Wait! Suki, did this happen at Ozai Duchamps' training class? Oh shit! Pity you didn't tell me. You'd better not return there. That's his daughter, Azula Duchamps. Former classmate of mine. Batshit crazy, but also deadly. Why, did I tell you what she once did to that boy who…"

Suki twisted uncomfortably and sat up. "You know the Duchamps family, Ty? Why, you never told me!"

A dismissive wave of a pink tipped hand. "Oh, that doesn't matter. Yeah, I know Zuko's your work partner and in my opinion, he's a terrible bore. His sister is a monster. I don't want anything to do with either of them. Now this… mm this is what I want… much better…

Cupping her girlfriend's breasts to tweak and tease her nipples, Ty Lee kissed her way down the smooth flat belly, leaving a hot trail of sensations. When she hoisted the long legs over her shoulders and dove down to feast on the sweet dripping cleft beneath it, all thoughts of the ongoing investigation disappeared from Suki's mind.


	13. Joint Forces

"Ah. Yes, please. Oh shit, I needed this."

Taking a deep drag of smoke, Azula nodded. Her companion's hand travelled lazily up the smooth curve of her naked back to tangle playfully in her black hair.

"Bad day at CU, honey? Well, this stuff sure does the job after a stressful day. Nothing beats the Caldera District supply."

Exhaling a blue cloud, she leaned back to hand him the joint, exposing the perfect curve of her breasts. The young man accepted the gift with one hand, sliding the other lazily down between her silky thighs. Azula didn't protest.

"Mmm. Oh, nothing I couldn't handle. Just Dad bleaching his hair again and skipping teacher duties to lie sexting on the couch. Of course, he left me to deal with it. Oh, but something interesting happened…"

"Mh-hm?" Her lover handed her the joint and slid his hand contemplatively over her full breasts. His fingertips circled one of the pink nipples somewhat dreamily.

Leaning back, Azula nodded. "Yeah. One of the regular students had gone missing. It created quite a stir. Daddy's sure got some idiots enrolled for training his term. Worse than any of the previous bunches."

"No wonder he wants to skip class, then." The young detective chuckled.

Azula snatched the joint out of Chan's hand and finished it, stubbing it out in an expensive crystal ashtray. Amused by his girlfriend's greediness, he laughed and reached out with a muscular arm to pour them both a glass of sparkly wine. The naked girl accepted the flute with regal dignity.

"Well! Then something interesting happened. This bitch with inferior fighting skills attempted to gatecrash the class, claiming to be an officer of the Caldera Police Force. Name of Suki Lamarr. I figured that since she was a guest student, she merited special treatment. And boy, did she get it!"

Exuding tinkling chimes of merry laughter, she fell back against the soft down pillows with her arms over her head, having emptied her glass in a single draught. The young man leaned over her with a confused frown. Clearly, her nude form was distracting his mental faculties.

"Azula? Did you say the Police officer's name was Suki Lamarr? Tall chick, bobbed hair, a bit socially awkward?"

She giggled with a sparkle in her golden eyes. "Yeah. Awkward and a bit concussed."

About to make his move for round two on her, the young detective stopped himself short. "Az… Azula! That sure as hell sounds like a colleague of mine! You didn't, did you? Beat up a police officer in the line of duty, I mean?"

The giggle turned into a smirk. "Oh, would that be breaking the law, detective Chan? A felony? Or maybe a misdemeanor? Oh, it seems I've been a naughty girl again…" She reached down to take his hardon in an expert grasp.

The young officer blushed. "Well Suki's a rookie alright! No one could accuse her of being an expert at police work. I'm not surprised she bungled up her undercover work. But Azula! There's something you need to know. A couple of weeks ago, she was partnered up with Zuko. He's been working hard, initiating her into our work routines."

A throaty chuckle. "Oh, ha ha, that's priceless! She's Zuzu's new partner? Well, no wonder she's useless. I figure I did them both a favour, then! Now, detective Chan! I realize I've been a very bad girl. A proper criminal. How do you intend to punish me?"

The young detective took the opportunity to lock her arms behind her back and wrestle her onto her belly. Positioning himself on top of her, he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Now Azula! You just admitted to assaulting a fellow police officer of mine, one who was just doing her job. As far as I can see, the only way to bring you to justice would be to…"


	14. Past Tense

Bleary eyed, Zuko stared at the young woman from across his desk. She returned the look with somewhat puffy, swollen sea blue eyes.

"Miss Roualt. I believe I owe you an apology. My previous interrogation was insensitive and unprofessional. Please accept my sincere regret." The forced words left his lips stiff and numbed. The taste of floorboard dust contaminated his tongue.

She nodded. "Yes. You were completely out of line, exposing me to the loss of my fiancé like that. I… if I hadn't seen that photo, I'd never have believed it. It… it still seems like someone decided to play a cruel trick on us. On him. On me. Maybe if you would let me see him, I could…"

She stared at him with reignited hope. Zuko shook his head hastily. "No, I'm afraid that's not possible at the moment, Miss Roualt. Your fiance's remains are still at the pathologist's. So far, they've been unable to determine a cause of death."

Yes. This morning, just before he'd been called into the suspended D.I. Zhaos's office to receive a stern reprimand from his uncle Iroh and Deputy Chief of Police Hakoda for the insensitive interrogation of the latter's daughter, Zuko had received a text from Mai, of all people. No, she hadn't complimented him on his new haircut or asked him out on a date. Instead, she'd curtly informed him that due to some unusual findings, she had called off some of the regular autopsy procedures and was keeping the body of the tattooed victim intact whilst conducting special analyses. So, no bone saw then. And whatever the hell Mai was up to, Zuko trusted her professional knowledge with his life.

The blue eyes stared at him insistently, glistening with emotion. "You… You know, when we were in high school together, Aang was in an accident. That bitch… I mean, another student caused an explosion in chemistry class that hurt him badly. Aang wasn't even supposed to be there, he'd just turned up on an errand. Luckily, I have some first aid skills and managed to revive him before the ambulance arrived. Pardon? What was I doing there? Oh, I was one of the students of the class. Aang just knocked on the door to bring me my… well, never mind! He's stayed with my brother and I ever since he arrived here in Caldera. Our father's an international police representative, so we've stayed in campus quarters ever since we went to high school."

Zuko's brow knitted. "Er… Miss Roualt, would you mind clarifying a few things for me here?" He examined his computer screen. "Is it correct that you are a Senior year nursing student at Caldera University?"

She nodded. "Yes. I'm majoring in Obstetrics. My brother's an Engineering Graduate. He's writing his thesis on Mechanics. Or at least he should be. I don't know how that's coming along." She snorted.

Zuko's frown deepened. "I see. And your late boyfriend, Aang Duc, was a student in the Theology programme?"

The girl vinced slightly at the word "late". "Yes! Oh please, call me Katara! I know Aang would prefer it if you did. I mean, he'd been… well, he'd been voicing some fanciful ideas lately. Like talking about stopping time, and having these recurring dreams about his late relatives. As I'm sure you are aware, in the past century his country has been severely ravaged by war and extensive natural disasters."

Zuko nodded. Yes, some of the island countries way out west had indeed had their populations severely decimated in the last 100 years or so. Still, he found her story disjointed and hard to follow. On a hunch, he caught a thread in the thick knot and pulled experimentally.

"So, that accident where his back was hurt, who caused it? Are you sure that it was accidental?"

The dusky face turned hard. "No. I wouldn't put it past that girl to hurt him deliberately. A mean, spiteful, stuck up bitch like that… The school authorities kept telling us it was an accident, though. They tried to excuse the girl by saying that she'd been upset about some family issues, and being bullied about her father's jail sentence. As if Aang would ever bully anyone! He was an innocent bystander. If anyone else in our class angered her by pointing out her father was a crook, I'm quite sure they were right. It's not our fault that she blew up."

Zuko stared at her, slightly greenfaced. "You… you wouldn't happen to know the name of that girl? I mean, she was the one who caused that… injury on his back, right?"

The girl nodded. "Yes. Just as Aang turned to exit, she blew up and hurled a Bunsen burner at the door. Oh, I don't know why. The whole class had been ribbing her about her Dad being a swindler and her Mom being a… well, let's just say that there were rumours. And Azula... well, she was just such a perfect, haughty bitch. Her grades were always the best. She always wore designer outfits. She didn't seem to have any flaws. She just needed to be put in her place, you know?"

The greenfaced look turned into full-blown nausea. Zuko fought hard not to vomit into the nearest waste paper basket.

 _My kid sister. They did this to her at school. And where was I? With Mother, picking out gifts to compensate for having to move house. I really had no idea._

His voice was strained. "I see. You were part of a group of students who bullied a girl until she acted out in anger. Unfortunately, a younger student, Aang Duc, got in the way and was injured. He was taken into hospital care and survived unscathed, although with a minor scar. Now…"

"Well, I wouldn't call it minor! Did you bother to take a look at…" The girl's blue eyes flared at him. However, this time Zuko was less inclined to take her parentage and relationship with the victim into account. His voice was cold.

"Yes. That's quite enough. I get the picture. Thank you very much. Now, Miss Roualt…"

"Katara! Please."

" _Miss Roualt._ How would you describe the life of your fiancé? I gather that he was a dedicated student. You and he were in a long term, serious relationship. What did he do in his spare time? Did he have any hobbies? Any friends?"

She stared at him, slightly redfaced. "Well… well of course he had friends! My brother for a start. And Toph. That's Toph Kivanoff, with a K. Yes, her father's a multibillionaire media tycoon. And yes, she stands to inherit the title of Duchess in her own right. She never makes a big deal out of it, though. She studies Modern Art and is a good sculptor. Also, she's 95% blind. Wonderful girl. Don't you dare harass her with your inquiries, do you hear!"

Zuko regarded her noncommittally. "I wouldn't dream of it. Who else is there?"

"Well there's Yue, Aang's classmate. She and Sokka are kind of… well they used to be… Oh, I just don't know with him! Anyways, she's graduating in Theology. Lovely girl, very caring and selfless. She wouldn't hurt a fly." She glared warningly at the detective.

"Hm. For a murder case, there seems to be an awful lot of peaceful people around."

Katara's blue eyes erupted. ""Well, I don't know! Maybe for you, that's abnormal! For us, it's just the way things are! Believe me, Aang did not have any enemies! Everybody loved him!"

Zuko nodded patiently. "I'm sure you did. Now, did he have any hobbies or habits in his spare time? What did he like to do? Apart from spending time with you, of course." His golden gaze on her was completely neutral.

Katara returned the look, momentarily taken aback. "Why… Why thank you, Officer Duchamps! Well… In his spare time… Oh, he used to meditate a lot… And eat fruit pies… And tell bad jokes…" She smiled involuntarily. "And… of yeah, of course he was very dedicated to studying his forefathers, their culture and beliefs. To preserving his roots."

Zuko frowned. "So, he read a lot?"

A vigorous headshake. "No! Aang hated reading! In fact, it was something of a joke among us. He liked learning by doing. So, he travelled back to his native islands every second or third week or so. Yes, I don't mind telling you it took its toll on our relationship, but each time he returned with the packages, he was so happy. Positively glowing."

" _Packages?"_ All neutrality was gone with the wind from Zuko's tone.

The girl made a flowing gesture. "Oh, the goods. I thought I told you about that? Aang was helping some local distributor here in Caldera in order to earn his way through college. You know, until he obtained his degree and a steady salary . Then, we could get married. He always considered it his way of chipping in to continue the family heritage. His relatives are all dead of course, but people from up North moved to the Islands in order to continue the manufacture. Sorry, what did you say? Oh, for what? They grow and manufacture tea, of course. Aang brings it here so it can be sold under the White Lotus brand."


	15. The Naked Truth

"Zuko! Do you really think this is correct police procedure? I mean, I've certainly never interrogated crime suspects or prospective witnesses in a men's changing room before!"

"Oh, that's quite alright, Detective… Lamarr, is it? You seem to have recuperated well since I saw you last. Damn, I'm beat! After these classes, I'm always sore all over ! I don't know how Miss Duchamps does it. She's a proper firebrand! And that technique… whew!"

As the moustachioed young man exited the men's shower unit to enter the locker room, he didn't seem overly embarrassed to find two officers of Caldera Police waiting for him. As he removed his towel and started searching for his clothes, Suki blushed furiously and attempted to focus her eyes anywhere but on nude parts of male anatomy. However, Zuko merely approached to flash the young man his ID.

"Detective Zuko Duchamps of Caldera Police. We're currently investigating the death of one of your fellow students, Aang Duc. And you would be…?"

Adjusting his trousers, the moustachioed student frowned. "Haru Tourette, student of the Geophysics programme. Shocked to hear that anyone would hurt Aang of all people! Why, he was the most peaceful, anti-violent person I've ever met! After a while, his spiritual belief system really started getting to you. Isn't that right, Sokka?"

The comment was intended for the athletically built young man who'd just exited the shower, wiping his nude bronzed body vigorously. One look at him turned Suki's cheeks deep crimson.

Zuko frowned. Something here didn't ring quite true. "Not too peaceful or anti-violent to partake of an advanced stage martial arts programme, though. Yes, I checked around. Aang Duc had enough martial arts knowledge to put up a fight against a potential assailant, right?"

Covering his muscular torso with a blue shirt, the newcomer secured his long dark top hair in a wolf's tail. Then he smiled and nodded at the cowering Suki, shooting her a tiny wink. "Alright there, Detective Lamarr?" Fully dressed, he advanced on Zuko, hand outstretched in greeting.

"And you must be that Detective who caused my sister to have a meltdown the other day. Don't worry, she does that all the time. Bit of a drama queen, to be honest."

Zuko's frown deepened at the breezy attitude. "Your sister just lost her fiancé! A young man who by all accounts had been living with the two of you for more than eight years! You don't find her reaction understandable, Mr Rouault?"

The young man cocked a wry eyebrow at him. "Who says I'm not grief-stricken, Detective Duchamps? I just prefer approaching life's problems in a slightly more logical and analytical fashion than my sister. Of course, there needs to be a proper investigation into what happened. Of course, the person or persons responsible for Aang's demise must be brought to justice. Provided it wasn't some kind of freak accident. He had quite the knack for getting into those."

Zuko's face darkened. "Yes, the accident in high school chemistry class. Your sister mentioned it. We will of course look into that as well. Now, about you current teacher, Miss Duchamps. What was her relationship with Aang Duc?"

Sokka Rouaults dark eyebrows flew up in surprise. "Azula Duchamps? Why none at all, of course! As far as I'm aware, they never even met. She just turned up last week to fill in for her father. Doing a damn fine job at it, too. I wouldn't mind if she stays on all term. Sorry, Detective Lamarr!" He shrugged apologetically.

Zuko looked curious. "Why did her father send her as his replacement teacher? I had the impression she just acted as assistant in his classes sometimes."

Sokka and Haru exchanged an amused glance. "Ah now, there's quite the story! You see, the week before, Ozai Duchamps had organized a preparatory exercise class for all new students. Azula wasn't present, but Aang was. And boy, did he kick Master Ozai's butt! He even ended up humiliating the dude by tugging at his ridiculous goatee and advising him to shave it off. The Master was livid. In fact, I felt sure he'd cancel our classes this term." The two martial arts students shot each other a glance and sniggered like twelve year olds.

Zuko hastily cleared his throat to hide a chuckle. Ah, so his ferocious, vain father couldn't stand being defeated by a gangly youth with the look of a junkie monk. No wonder he'd sent Azula to manage class after losing face like that. But had his humiliation really been big enough to motivate an outburst of full blown, murderous narcissistic rage?

 _Then, there was that customer who barged in and yelled at him before leaving without paying._ Hama's voice echoed in Zuko's ears. If only she could be trusted as a witness.

He was jotting down notes with lightning speed. In the background, Suki was examining the training studio closely, taking pictures of objects of interest. At least he hoped she was, instead of sniping pics of the two attractive witnesses.

"So, Azula Duchamps never met Aang Duc, at least not as an adult. However, our… _her_ father certainly did. That motivates further investigation. Now, tell me a bit more about the vict… about _your friend_. So, he had a natural talent for martial arts and was even good enough for competing. He studied Theology, and was interested in the spiritual aspects of the world. He was also trying hard to reconnect to his native roots. He conducted journeys to the islands of his birth every second or third weeks. Tell me, did any of you ever examine the contents of those packages that he kept bringing? Your sister mentioned that he earned some money regularly that way."

Sokka Rouault grinned sheepishly. "Oh, I may have pilfered a package once or twice. Just to investigate the contents, you understand. I was curious. Katara would have none of it. She watching me like a hawk and scolded me to the South Pole and back each time. I didn't have time to examine the contents properly. Some kind of dried and fragrant leaves. I didn't even get the chance to smoke or bake them. She kept tearing them out of my hands and returning them to Aang, telling him to lock them up."

"What were they?"

Sokka shrugged. "No idea. Aang said they had medicinal properties and had been used by his ancestors for centuries. Apparently he was in contact with some investor that wanted to refine and distribute them on the health food market. As some kind of natural sleeping aid I think, but I may have gotten that wrong. Maybe a relaxant. He did mention being very excited, though! Apparently the investor was ready to start distributing it on a very small scale this month. They were starting up a small Caldera filial of their main Ba Sing Se business. They'd even hired a couple of employees. Aang was excited, because this all meant earning money to finance his wedding to my sister. He didn't want our father to view him as poor foreign trash."

"Why, that's understandable! Oh, but this is a very tragic case! Please tell your sister I'm so very sorry." Suki reached out to Sokka, taking his hand impulsively. He grasped it and held it a few seconds too long. At that exact moment, Zuko's phone took the opportunity to erupt, issuing shrill calls from his trouser pocket and making everybody jump.

"Hello? This is Detective Duchamps. Oh, it's you." His voice softened noticeably. "What's that? The technical analysis states… Oh… Okay… So it wasn't…. Really? Oh, that certainly puts things in a different perspective! Thanks Mai! No, I really mean it! You're a jewel! If we didn't have you in Pathology, we'd be… Oh, ha ha! No… Well, I was going to ask you if… Oh. Yeah, of course I'm busy. And so are you, I imagine! But as soon as this blows over, I'll give you a call, okay! What? Oh, of course! You're welcome to call me any time you like. And Mai, thanks again! This is a true breakthrough."

Slightly flushed, he ended the call to meet the interested gazes of three individuals. With a curt nod, he addressed the two male students.

"Mr Rouault, Mr Tourettes! I thank you for your cooperation. Your contribution is most valuable. Don't hesitate to contact me if you remember anything else that may be of relevance to the investigation. Suki, I believe we have to go."

Grabbing her by the elbow, he all but tore her out of the locker room, down several corridors and hallways to exit the CU Phys Ed building into a parking lot. Suki was out of breath.

"Zuko! What the hell's got into you? If we'd have stayed there and continued the interrogation, lots of valuable info might have surfaced! I wanted to examine Aang's locker, for starters! And Sokka Rouault might…"

"Yes, yes. Whatever." He had unlocked the car doors and was already belting himself down in the driver's seat. "Hurry up, Suki! Do you have your service revolver?"

"Yes! Of course I do, Zuko. But what's going on? Are we in danger?"

He shrugged, making a U turn out of the parking lot that scattered gravel everywhere.

"That was Mai on the phone, Zuki! Our Chief Pathologist. She wanted to share the results from the final autopsy analysis with me. And guess what? Looks like our victim wasn't shot at all. Someone punched a neat hole right into his forehead, fuck knows with what. But that's not all. According to Mai, the punch stunned him but didn't kill him. The other punches at a few critical places did. He was killed by a martial arts expert, Suki! And I know just who our main suspect is."


	16. Firewall

The Political Science institution was strategically located in the main conglomerate of Caldera University. A sleek and modern complex of irregular geometric angles and facades, its shiny surfaces assaulted Zuko and his partner with glowing golden flares of light. Striding purposefully across the soft green lawns, the young detective donned a pair of sunglasses to protect his sensitive left eye. His partner, who'd lacked the foresight to bring some of her own, squinted at the huge buildings up front.

"Zuko? It's past 6 p.m. Don't you think they will have shut down classes and locked up for the day?"

"Nope. They teach evening classes here, too. Besides, there are always employees working late. The University Library's open until 11 p.m. So are some of the cafeterias and staff diners. Also, there's the recreational area at the back. If someone who's working late needs food or exercise, then that's available. Of course, during intense work periods a lot of CU employees take occasional sleepovers in their offices. It saves time."

"I see." Suki nodded pensively. It looked like she'd be working overtime again. Reaching for her phone to call and inform her live in lover, she encountered the same answering message as the last five times. With a frown, she returned the phone to a pocket in her green khaki pants. The beige linen blouse, that had felt soft and cool in the morning, was uncomfortably plastered to her back and underneath her arms. Next to her, Zuko looked impossibly crisp and dapper in light chinos, a white shirt and tailored blazer. He never seemed affected by the heat. As they approached the magnificent black marble staircase leading to the main hall lobby, sunrays kept caressing them in fiery waves.

"The reception's over there. Where are we…"

"I know." With a curt nod, Zuko veered off in the opposite direction, steering his partner to an elevator on the right. After some ten minutes of corridors, endless rows of doors and five or six elevator rides, Suki managed to sneak a quick look out a window. They were at what must be the top floor, in a wing to the far right of the conglomerate of buildings. Outdoors, darkness had descended quickly while they walked. Through the window, she caught sight of something blue and shining. A transparent cube, a…"

"Look, Zuko! What's that?"

He herded her decisively away in the opposite direction. "Yes, yes. The recreational area. We've no business there, Suki. Ah, look. Here it is. How convenient."

A small gold plaque next to an anonymous, dark wooden door.

 **Azula Duchamps, Ph D Student**

 **Dept of Political Science**

The sharp rap of Zuko's knuckles echoed through the dark oak.

* * *

"Kindly have a seat." Azula Duchamps gestured at them with a slender, scarlet tipped hand. Dressed in a sleeveless, red and white striped summer dress with a flared skirt, with her long black hair arranged in an shiny half topknot, red ballerina shoes and bright red lipstick, she was almost unrecognizable as the fierce martial arts teacher who'd beaten Suki to a pulp the other day. This was an elegant and stylish young lady, a well-bred socialite with discreet rubies in her ears and red enamel bracelets adorning her wrists.

"Well, if I'd have known you'd visit, I'd have ordered some refreshments. I think there's a bottle of wine somewhere, but of course you're not allowed to drink at work. Unless this is a social visit? Zuzu?" A red lipped smirk.

As their hostess poured them each a glass of water from a cut crystal carafe, Zuko shook his head vehemently.

"No, Azula! This isn't a social visit. This is my partner, Detective Lamarr. We've come to…"

"Oh, I believe we've already met." The smirk turned unto a wry chuckle. "Please, make yourselves comfortable."

As the two Detectives seated themselves in plush twin leather armchairs, Zuko regarded the spacious but somewhat cluttered room. Two large vaulted windows opened towards the lawns outside, allowing fresh air to flow freely. Ancient looking bookcases of dark polished wood covered almost all remaining walls. Two large stationary computers on the main desk transmittered flickering images. Three laptops. Piles of files and paperwork. Books and tomes and printout sheets everywhere. Here and there what looked like a priceless antique artefact, gilt or carved or even jewelled. An exquisite red lacquered sideboard with a matching screen. A discreet red velvet divan that was probably used for resting. Soft carpets in bright jewel colours covered the polished floor.

"Yes, Zuko? I'm sorry, you were saying?"

 _Don't you dare call me Zuzu, you bitch! Don't you dare mock me! Don't you dare…_

He disciplined himself with effort.

"This is not a social visit, Azula. This is an official matter. We've come to question you in regards to a murder case. We have reason to believe that you have crucial information on what happened to the victim. If we obtain sufficient reason to believe that you're withholding it, you will be taken into custody at the Caldera Police Station, pending charges."

There! He leaned back in the armchair, feeling supremely pleased with his statement. Except next to him Suki twitched and stared at him, her mouth an O of horror. A vigorous headshake. Then, she turned her sincere violet eyes on Azula.

"Miss Duchamps! As you can see, my partner is highly invested in this case. Since the victim, at his time of death, was enrolled in your father's martial arts class, we wondered if you could help us out by possibly providing some useful information."

Azula's winged black eyebrows had risen in interest and amusement. "Why Detective Lamarr! Spoken like a true diplomat! As a scientist specializing in International and National Politics, I applaud you! If you ever decide to switch careers, you're guaranteed professional success!"

A malicious gold spark shot out of her large mascaraed eyes to alight on her brother.

 _Oh no. She's taunting me for trying to play Good Cop, Bad Cop with her! And now Suki's wondering what the hell is wrong with me! Well I've got a few additional tricks up my sleeve!_

Suki cleared her throat, taken aback. "Well, four days ago, a young man by the name of Aang Duc was found dead in a Downtown alleyway behind an eaterie called Appa's Diner. This is what he looked like." She reached across Azula's desk to hand her a set of photos. Leaning back in her office chair, the young woman examined them each carefully with a slight frown.

"Hm. Quaint outfit, I must say. Is he some kind of monk? Or in a cult of sorts? Oh wait, what's that? Was he shot? But no, there's no gunpowder mark… Why, that's odd. That hole in his forehead looks just like a…"

"No, there's no bullet, Azula. That's because he wasn't shot. He was subjected to a number of lethal martial arts moves. The pathologist's analysis confirmed it."

His sister nodded slowly, still examining the photos. "Yes. Yes, I see. Hm. How very intriguing. Is Mai still Chief Pathologist down at CP, Zuko? Never mind, I'll take that as a yes."

The retort came out through gritted teeth. "I hear you're still dating Chan, Azula! I've no idea what you see in that brainless nitwit! Does Father know?"

 _Shit! Why did I have to blurt out a thing like that?_

She waved a red nailed hand at him absentmindedly. "Yes, we're dating. Dad's totally cool with it. Not that we're exclusive, though. He won't have to spring for a wedding or anything."

"So, this boy that was killed, let's presume murdered…" She sat back and regarded them intently. "You say his name was Aang Duc? And that he was in Father's martial arts class? Are there witnesses corroborating that? Has anybody reported him missing?"

"YES!" Loosing his cool, Zuko made Suki jump. However, his sister just focused intently on him, nodding slowly.

"He's been identified by his fiancé, her brother, at least three other students in the martial arts class who happen to be longtime friends with him, a fellow student of theology and the owner of the diner where he was a regular customer. AND we also happen to know that before he went missing, he enlisted in Father's martial arts class!"

Azula nodded. "I see. Well Zuzu, apart from confirming that on Monday, there was indeed a student called Aang Duc who failed to show, I don't know how I can contribute. I've never seen this guy in my life."

A dark flash went on in Zuko's eyes. "Oh, really? Well, allow me to expound further on what the investigation's yielded so far. A week before the formal start of this term's martial arts classes, Father called the new students for a special training session. Apparently he'd emailed them some exercises. Unfortunately, during the practice session Aang Duc defeated Father thoroughly in front of everyone. He even humiliated him by pulling his goatee and making a joke about it being impractical."

"Oh! I see! Yeah, that would explain things!" Azula gave a tinkling laugh. Then, a frown appeared on her smooth brow. "Oh no, Zuko! Seriously, you don't think Dad killed that boy just for making fun of him in front of a batch of students? Surely you know him better than that!"

"I don't know him at all, Azula." He averted his eyes and shook his head.

More pealing laughter. "Oh for the love of Agni, Zuko! Of course you do! Okay, then let me enlighten you. On the first day of class, Dad headed out on town for a hairdresser's appointment! And not just any appointment, at that. He got up at 7 am and made me drive him to Flashlight Salon in Central Downtown. And guess what? When he returned home, he was platinum blonde! With long bangs, like a girl! To top it off, he'd had his beard shaved off. And bought a new set of designer outfits that must have cost a ton. Oh Zuko! Dad's a narcissist, he's not a killer. He reinvented his looks to make sure he still feels good about himself, in spite of being defeated in that training session. Then, he ordered me to take on head trainer duty with the new martial arts class. Why? Oh, don't be dense! Because they'd seen him get humiliated by that boy, of course! Oh, crap! I guess that means I'm stuck with teaching these incompetent morons for the rest of the term."

She sank back into the office chair, sighing with vexation.

Suki ventured a word. "Does… Does that mean there's still an open slot in that class?"

" _SUKI! Dpn't you dare!_ No, you're absolutely not taking Azula's or Father's martial arts class! Regular firearms training's quite enough for you!"

Azula smiled and tilted her head. "Well, it might do her a world of good! She seems rather hardy."

"No!" Zuko sat down, his eyes focusing coldly on Azula. "And I'm not finished with you yet, sister dear! Not by far. Okay, now I want you to take a long good look at these three pictures. Of his back, this time."

Azula leaned forward and accepted the photos. Subjecting them to detailed scrutiny, she trailed her fingers softly over one of them. "What… What's this, Zuko? I mean, it looks like he has a blue spine arrow tattoo just like the ones on his head and arms. Oh! I see, of course! The one on his back reaches all over his head. Oh, that must have been painful. But what… what's this? This deformity, here on his back?"

Zuko nodded grimly. "Yes. That's just what I'm talking about. It's a scar, Azula. Don't you recognize it?"

She stared at him blankly, shaking her head. "No? Am I supposed to? I'm sorry, Zuko, but I don't understand a thing you're saying! I'm sure I haven't seen this boy or his tattoos in all my life!"

"Oh really, Azula? That's funny, because his girlfriend says that when she and you were in eight grade, at some point you were taking chemistry classes together. That must have been some years after Mother and I moved out, after the divorce. About the time when Dad was arrested for embezzlement. Do you remember that, Azula? Yes, I thought you would!"

His sister's face had gone paper white. "I… That was a difficult time, Zuko! I changed schools a couple of times. I had some counselling. I learned that you can't trust your friends. Yes, for a while it was bad, but things got better. What are you implying, Zuko? What does any of all this have to do with the dead boy?"

Suki's voice intervened. "Excuse me, Miss Duchamps. Do you remember ever having been involved in some kind of accident in eight grade? An accident in chemistry class, with… Maybe a Bunsen burner?"

"Oh." She nodded slowly. That couldn't be tears glistening in her golden eyes, could it? Worried, Zuko waited for red spots of rage to appear on her cheeks. Instead, there was some kind of breathing exercise, slow and regular.

"Yes. That was about the time when everything erupted. Mother and Zuko had left. There was just Dad and I. Alone against the world. And then… then there was disaster. I tried to soldier on, to keep on doing everything the same way as before, to be my usual self but… People just don't understand. They show their worst side when you're down, and hurt. That's when the truth comes out. So yes, I remember. There were people jeering at me, taunting me, throwing things at me, stealing and hiding my things. I tried to warn them, I tried to… I don't know. I just wanted to make them shut up! I just wanted them to listen to me!" A single tear trickled down a smooth pale cheek.

"Az… Azula, do you remember throwing something? Maybe causing a fire? Someone getting hurt?"

"I remember throwing something at them, yes, a Bunsen burner I think. It didn't explode or anything. But yeah, there were flames, a fire. The chemistry lab was evacuated and the Fire Brigade came. I… I didn't have to return to school after that. Dad arranged for me to have some private tutoring at Ember Island. Then, I went to a boarding school. Things settled down. I…" She wiped away the last trace of tears.

"Zuko! Are you implying that the dead boy was present at my school lab? But that's absurd! He would have been too young! I would have remembered his tattoos! Not to mention the crowd of bullies there! They would all have turned on him like hawks!"

"Excuse me, Miss Duchamps?" Suki had been examining the facial pictures of the dead youth. Now, she leaned forward to grasp a blackboard pen from one of the many holders on the desk. Drawing diligently, she had both Zuko and Azula staring in mystification.

"There! Now, imagine him with some life in his eyes! A little less conspicuous, isn't he?"

Zuko stared at the picture. "You… you gave him hair! Yes! Why Suki, you're a genius! Why didn't I think of asking his friends about his hairstyle at the time!?"

Recovered from the painful trip down Memory Lane, Azula nodded acerbically. "Yeah, Zuko! Why didn't you? It would have cost us all a ton of pain and trouble. Miss Lamarr, someday you might indeed get promoted to Detective Inspector. As for Zuzu here, I'm not so sure."

She rose, draping a red cardigan around her bare shoulders. The air issuing forth from the open windows had suddenly started to get chilly.

"Azula, I…"

She dismissed Zuko with a gesture. "That's enough fun for one night. I really need to get on with work. It was lovely having you." Her voice was as cold as icicles.

Such was her innate authority that the two police officers obeyed instinctively. Zuko reached out towards the door handle.

WEEEEOOOOW! WEEEEOOOOW!WEEEEOOOOW! WEEEEOOOOW! WEEEEOOOOW!

The endless bleating of the alarm system startled all three of them badly, making them jump.

"Quick! It's the special emergency alarm! Follow me!"

Grasping her bag, Azula ran down the corridor towards an emergency exit followed by the two detectives. It took them five minutes flat and some severe gasping to reach the huge lawn next to the recreation area. Students, University employees and uniformed security officers were running around everywhere, the chaos dense in the setting dusk. In it, Zuko identified cars with flashing lights and sirens arriving at a worrying speed. Police cars. Ambulances. More police cars. Fighting through the melee, he yelled at the top of his lungs, waving his Police ID Badge.

"Police officer! Stand aside! Coming through! Police officer!… " Suddenly, he recognized a familiar face. "Hey you! Officer Bolin! What… what happened here?"

He had reached the huge blue, glassy cubic building that he'd noted earlier. Inside it, people were moving around in intense activity. Police officers, medical staff. Some were bringing in a bier. An anonymous black car drove headlong through the crowd all the way to the blue cube, honking fiercely, braking a foot or two away from him.

The big burly policeman was cordoning off the area, ordering spectators away and attempting to stave off panic.

"Detective Duchamps! I think you're needed inside the area. Here, in you go!"

Next to him, Mai, wearing her white labcoat on top of a silver evening gown, hoisted a large black equipment bag.

"Come on Zuko! Red alert came in 8 minutes ago. And here I was, headed for a night out. Well, no rest for the wicked!" She took him by the arm and hurried up tiled stairs.

"Red alert? What happened?"

"Some guy was going for a swim at the University Pool. Found a dead body floating there. Some indication of foul play. I guess we'll find out more in a minute!"


	17. Death by Water

"Caldera Police! Please stand aside!"

Hurrying along towards the group of people, with Mai and Suki close on his heels, Zuko deftly avoided slipping to an impromptu dip in the clear, bright aquamarine water. He reached the group of medical staff, police technicians and uniformed CU security guards in five seconds flat. Slightly out of breath, he flashed them his I.D.

"I'm Detective Duchamps of Caldera Police. This is Detective Lamarr and Chief Pathologist Couteaux. What happened?"

His eyes were inexorably drawn to the only civilian in the group, a tall, thin pale skinned individual clutching a green bathrobe as if for comfort. Shivering uncontrollably, he peered nearsightedly at Zuko through round spectacles.

"I… I was working late as usual on Thursdays and went down to have a swim. It's usually empty at this time of evening. I… I like having the pool to myself." He shrugged apologetically.

Zuko frowned. "And you would be?"

"Pr… Professor Bosce. Of Zoology."

"I see. And when you got here, what did you see, Professor Bosce?"

The long box like face took on a slightly greenish tint. "Well… Well tonight, I wasn't alone. There was someone else there. Someone floating face down in the pool." He gestured vaguely at something at the centre of the group's activities. Mai had joined them and was kneeling down, silver evening gown pulled up in order to avoid it getting wet. Zuko hastily averted his eyes from the sight of her long pale thighs.

"Did you jump in to pull the person out of the pool yourself, Professor Bosce? Did you attempt resuscitation?"

The Professor twitched as if burned. "No! No, of course I didn't! I called for security straight away. They sounded the emergency alarm and called for medical assistance. You... I mean, _the Police_ arrived a few minutes later.

Zuko's gaze honed in on the older man. "Did you see anyone else in the vicinity? Someone leaving the changing rooms or exiting the pool area as you entered, perhaps? Any kind of observation would be helpful."

"N… No! I didn't see anything, I swear! Listen, I really have to go! I need to prepare an important lecture for tomorrow, and…"

"Alright. Two officers will escort you to your offices. Then, my colleague and I will be around to take your statement. Please don't try to leave the premises before we arrive."

With a brief nod, he ordered two police officers to accompany the trembling man out of the pool area. Then, he turned to address the head Security officer.

"Do you have the University area cordoned off? If a crime has been committed, we need to keep check on anyone attempting to leave. Also, I assume there are security cameras?"

The guard shook his head regretfully. "Unfortunately not, Detective Duchamps. So far, all attempts to install security cameras in the recreational area have been strenuously opposed. By staff and students alike, I might add. Mainly because of issues of personal privacy. However, all other communal areas have them."

Zuko cursed audibly. The campus area was huge, and the main building with its multitude of connected wings formed a beehive maze that could prove impossible to search. Also, he didn't even know if searching the premises would be necessary. He was just going by professional instinct. Leaning down over Mai, he attempted to get a look at the immobile figure at the centre of attention. Sensing his presence, she shook her sleek black head.

"No, Zuko. It's no use. She's dead. All attempts at resuscitation have failed. They pulled her out of the water ten minutes ago, but I suspect she'd already been in there for at least the double. Either that, or…" She focused on the prostrate figure, trailing long searching hands in plastic gloves down the slender neck.

Zuko frowned. "Either that, or?"

"Or she was already dead or unconscious when she hit the water. Look at these faint blue marks on either side of her neck? It doesn't look like strangulation. Rather, they look like… But no…" She shook her head as if to herself. "I'll have to take her down to the lab to examine her in order to make sure."

Zuko regarded the neat trim frame of the dead girl. "That's an interesting design on her bathing suit. What are those, dolphins? It looks like some kind of Yin Yang shape." He examined the white and navy forms undulating on the aqua blue lycra. "Also, that's a very special bathing cap she's wearing. Looks like some kind of glow in the dark latex with… is that a moon crater pattern?" He kneeled down next to Mai to get a closer view.

One of the uniformed CU guards was shaking his head. "No, no. That's not strange at all. That's the official suit of the Moon Maidens. I knew I recognized it from somewhere."

About to remove the glowing swimming cap from the dead girl's head with a professional looking set of tweezers, Mai stopped and exchanged a curious glance with Zuko.

"The Moon Maidens?"

The guard shrugged apologetically. "Oh. Sorry. That's the CU synchronized swimming team. Well, I don't recognize her, but she's wearing an outfit of theirs."

Mai had managed to pry the Moon Maiden swimming cap off of the girl's head and sealed it in a tech plastic bag. Freed, the girl's white blond braids glowed in the bright light. Behind Zuko's shoulder, someone gave a little cry.

"Oh! I recognize her! She's that girl from the martial arts class!"

Zuko rose slowly, a glow of menace in his amber eyes.

"What do you mean, Suki? You're saying you know who she is?"

* * *

"Yes! Yes, I know who she is! Who she w… Who she was! Now, will you go away and leave me alone to work! I've got an important lecture on the effects of honey on the hormonal function of male bears tomorrow morning!" Behind the round spectacles, the Professor's hazel eyes were moist.

"No! We most certainly will not go away! I think you fail to see the gravity of the situation here, Professor Bosce! That girl was a member of the CU synchronized swimming team. _A competitive swimmer._ The likelihood of her drowning accidentally is less than zero. Someone killed her. And right now, you are surfacing as the prime suspect!"

Suki nodded and placed her teacup on the cluttered desk. "Professor Bosce, I'm sure you have a valid explanation for your presence in the pool area at this particular time of the evening. And I'm sure you'll be glad to assist Caldera Police with solving this heinous crime. So, please tell us the girl's full identity and how you came to make her acquaintance."

 _So. It's back to Good Cop, Bad Cop, eh?_

Zuko and Suki exchanged a fleeting glance. However, this time the technique seemed more fruitful than with their last target. With a sigh, the Professor plopped back down on his office chair. He removed his spectacles and wiped his eyes. Then, he made a show of wiping the glasses too. Over his right shoulder, a huge stuffed bear glared with beady eyes at the two Detectives.

"Her name is Yue LaTuie. I only met her a handful of times. Beautiful girl, very sweet. Good swimmer too. We both liked to swim in the evening, when it was quiet. I… I don't like to come here when the changing rooms are full of people. And she preferred training her routines when the pool was fairly empty, without the rest of the team. That girl could swim like a dolphin. Yes, I don't mind telling you I enjoyed watching her. But that was all, I assure you. I don't assume to…" He blushed and cleared his throat.

"Anyways, we did make small talk a couple of times. She had a boyfriend, I think. Or maybe an ex boyfriend. I got the impression that he was the womanizing type. Quite wrong for her. She was a very spiritual girl. Oh, how do I know that? Why, she was taking the Theology Programme, of course."


	18. Rocket Science

**Dept of Engineering**

 **Wing 18: Mechanics**

"Are you sure that we have the right place this time, Zuko? We've been wandering this basement for hours!"

"Don't exaggerate, Suki! It's been 45 minutes at the most. Besides, the CU basement space really is quite vast. It must cover at the least a square mile. Agni knows what kind of secret scientific research is being conducted here."

Suki pushed her ear towards the anonymous, plain brown wooden door. Absolute silence latched onto her auditory faculty.

"Surprise, Zuko! This door's soundproof like the rest of them. Okay, I guess, we'll have to knock on this one too. Maybe 18's a charm." She stepped back into the bare, bleak corridor with a little gesture. Zuko shot her a wry grimace.

"Age before beauty, eh?" He rapped the wood decisively, making sure to position himself in viewing distance of the tiny built in peephole. Well actually there were two of them. One at face level and the other, weirdly, at waist level. This struck him as oddly worrying.

Nothing happened. Zuko rapped the door again. Again, no response. Cursing the absence of doorbells, he banged the dull wood with his fist, yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Open up! This is Caldera Police! If you don't open the door this instant, we will have to force it!"

Nothing. Then, as he made as if to give the door a mighty kick, ID in hand, it suddenly swung open to reveal… no one. Well, at least no one with a face on an eyelevel with Zuko.

"Hello. Can I help you?" The brown eyes were directed at him from roughly waist level.

 _Shit! A paraplegic! Isn't that just my luck. He'll probably file a complaint with the Department for police brutality._

Taken aback, Zuko awkwardly rearranged his position to something less aggressive. He flashed his badge in front of him like an appeasing shield.

"Detectives Duchamps and Lamarr from Caldera Police. We're investigating a crime that took place on University premises. Routine procedure. May we come in?"

The young man in the wheelchair nodded pleasantly and swivelled around to indicate that they follow him. Beyond him was a vast and cluttered space. Some kind of workshop, littered with tools, indefinable mechanical parts and random metal plates. Bunches of colourful wiring hung from the ceiling. At the centre of the room was a long solid workbench, on which a set of computer screens and monitors soared and flashed with readings. It was the single most untidy place that Zuko had ever seen.

"Sorry for not responding. Any visitors usually just let themselves in. The door's unlocked, you know. At least in the daytime. Nobody but fellow Department members ever come here anyway. Oh, did you say some kind of crime occurred? I gather it was theft. The equipment here may not look like much, but it's worth thousands on the black market."

 _Black market? For this kind of junk? You're kidding me!_

"And you would be…?"

"Teo Madsen. Assistant Professor of Engineering."

Zuko stared dumbfounded at the disabled young man. Barely out of his teens, he was lean and fair skinned, with an open, slightly acned face, wearing khakis and a plaid shirt over a faded t-shirt. A topknot kept his longish dark hair out of the way.

"We're actually looking for a colleague of yours. Another Department member, a Ph. D. student by the name of Sokka Rouault. We just want to ask him some questions."

The young man's brown eyes widened in concern. "Oh, you want Sokka? Why, what's he done this time? If it's about that explosion in the Physics Wing, I take 100 % of the responsibility! Besides, I believe my father managed to persuade the Department to cover the damages. No persons were harmed, I swear!"

His voice rose over the persistent background noise issuing from one of the side doors. Hammering. Annoying mechanical screeching. Some kind of strange dull thuds.

Zuko shook his head curtly. "I can assure you, Professor Madsen, that we're not here to investigate that particular incident. What kind of work do you do in this specific part of the Department anyway?" He examined the assembled machinery parts and flashing monitors in interest.

"It's Assistant Professor, Detective Duchamps! Professor Madsen is my father. He heads the Mechanics Section. Oh, 25% of the work here's purely innovative, experimental thinking. The rest's just building and testing if it works. Sometimes it does, sometimes it doesn't."

"And your colleague? Mr Rouault? I've encountered him once, and he seems like a very competent and knowledgeable young man."

 _Suki! Shut up!_

Zuko shot his partner a searing look. It silenced her effectively.

The young man answered her good naturedly enough. "Oh, Sokka's the one that comes up with the majority of our innovative ideas. Then, he and I conduct the actual planning and design the constructions together. He takes on most of the manual tasks, of course. The actual building of whatever we're working on, I mean."

"Is that your workshop? Do you think we could…?" Suki indicated the door on the left, from behind which ear shattering noises were emanating.

"Oh! Why, of course! I do think Sokka's working on a project that involves welding, though. You'd better put these on. I'm afraid they're just one size."

Donning a pair of oversized protective goggles, he wheeled over to the adjoining door. As it swung open, the young man called out through the unbearable wall of noise.

"Sokka! Sokka, you've got visitors! They're from the Caldera Police!"

The noise stopped abruptly. Unable to contain his curiosity, Zuko approached and entered the workshop. An acrid stench of smoke and burning infested his nostrils. His eyes widened at the sight.

The workshop was, in fact, more like a hangar of sorts. With a solid concrete floor, it had corrugated metal walls with sections that were coated in protective insulation, and a high ceiling that peaked above some kind of grotesque metal construction situated on a wheeled platform. An assortment of unfamiliar tools and smaller pieces of mechanics were scattered along the walls. However, here was none of the untidiness of the outer workspace. Here, there was order in seeming chaos. Bewildered, Zuko adjusted his goggles to approach the single figure in the room.

"Hello? Sokka Rouault, is it? Detective Zuko Duchamps of Caldera Police. As you may recall we met the other day. May I have a word?"

The figure turned around, visored and bare-chested. The bright light of the welding torch flared briefly before it was extinguished. The tall young man removed the visor to push the protective goggles up on his head, wiping his forehead with a bare muscular arm.

"You again? More questions about Aang, I suppose? Well, this time it's bloody inconvenient. We're in the middle of a complicated construction process."

"So I see, and I apologize for the inconvenience. However, I need your urgent assistance with some further information."

"All right. Anything to catch the bastard that killed Aang. Just make it quick, will you?"

The young Detective didn't budge from his position in front of the huge mechanical piece. Instead, he stared at it in some fascination.

"What's this you're building? It looks like some kind of craft or vessel? I read on the University homepage that you've been constructing submarines."

Sokka Rouault grimaced. "I hear you've been doing your homework, Detective Duchamps! Well, my submarine construction days are a thing of the past. This, however, is the future!" He indicated his half finished creation. It gleamed dully in the fluorescent light.

Zuko stared. "A… a rocket!?"

The young engineer beamed proudly. "Indeed! Well done, Detective Duchamps. Behold the first attempt in the Four Nations to build a space rocket!"

"A space rocket!? But where is it intended to go? Into orbit?"

"Nossir! If everything works according to plan, this beauty will be able to take us on a journey to the Moon!"

Zuko's face turned stony. "That reminds me, Mr Rouault. I'm afraid I come bearing some very grave news. If you'd care to accompany me…"

* * *

"Yue's dead? Found floating in the rec pool? No way! She was an expert swimmer! What the fuck kind of sick joke is this!?"

The young engineer was breathing heavily, glaring blue shards of ice at them. Having wiped the work sweat off and covered his impressive abs and pectorals with a blue t-shirt with a psychedelic cactus pattern, he'd invited the two detectives to seat themselves in the outer workspace. Meanwhile, his young colleague had disappeared discreetly into the main workroom on the pretext of checking the progress of the new project.

Zuko flashed his ID badge for what felt like the twentieth time that day. "Mr Rouault, I can assure you that this is no joke. It would seem that due to the Mechanics Section being soundproofed, the general security alarm failed to reach you. Earlier this evening, one of the Resident Professors found Miss LaTuie lifeless, floating in the main recreational area pool. Our Chief Pathologist stated that foul play may be involved."

The young man drew his breath and passed a large hand over his eyes. He sat like that for a while, apparently processing the news. When he finally removed it and opened his eyes, there was an angry glint in them.

"Excuse me? What's your name again? Detective Duchamps? Why, that name seemed to ring a bell last time we met! You're the insensitive scumbag who's been harassing my sister about the disappearance of her fiancé! So, you decided to change your tactic and target me instead, did you? Well, I can make you regret it, never doubt it! My father's set for promotion to the next Chief of Police! When he gets wind of your methods, he'll have you demoted to Lost and Found!"

Zuko recoiled, taken aback by the unexpected volte face in the young man's demeanour compared to last time they met. Apparently, the breezy attitude had just been a façade.

 _Oh shit! Not Deputy Chief Hakoda again. That man seems to do nothing but interfere with this investigation. And Uncle Iroh certainly isn't doing anything to prevent it._

Zuko scowled. The bronzed young man on the opposite side of the workbench noted his expression with a hint of a grin. "Unless of course you'd care to explain yourself right here and now. Such as, why did your partner infiltrate our martial arts class earlier his week? Yeah, Detective Lamarr! Did you think I wouldn't find that strange?" The blue eyes lingered on Suki a second too long. She squirmed uncomfortably underneath the scrutiny.

"Mr Rouault! Sokka… you told me to call you that, remember?" Her voice softened momentarily. "I realize this must be highly traumatizing news not only for your sister, but also for you. Aang Duc was a longtime friend of yours. And Yue LaTuie was… your girlfriend?"

The young engineer leaned back and sighed. "No. She wasn't my girlfriend. Not anymore. We dated briefly, but that was a while ago. We still remained friends, though. We kept in touch. I enjoyed seeing her in that martial arts class. Of course, she was a good friend of Aang's. They took the same classes. Theology, you understand. They were two of a kind. I can't believe…" He ran a big hand through his dark hair, causing his wolf's tail to unravel.

Zuko cleared his throat. "Mr Rouault, I understand that these news must be very difficult to process. I won't ask you to identify the… to partake in the identification process, unless of course you volunteer. However, it would be helpful if you could provide us with some insight into the lives and personalities of your former girlfriend and your friend. That would facilitate the process of finding out what really happened to them."

The other man nodded absentmindedly. "Sokka. Please call me Sokka. Everybody does, even the Professors and University staff." The sudden flash of anger seemed to have abandoned him. Instead, he shot Zuko a keen glance.

"There really isn't that much to say. Aang and Yue were both really sweet, kind people, in their own individual way. Aang could be goofy and somewhat immature at times, but he lived for bringing about balance and justice all around him. I never witnessed him doing anything mean or spiteful towards anyone. He was a few years younger than my sister, but they were the perfect couple. Neither of them ever had eyes for anyone else. It was a textbook love match. Everyone took for granted that they'd marry, settle down and have a bunch of kids. The fairytale ending to a teenage love story, you know. As for Yue… well, she was a genuinely good person, caring and idealistic. Utterly unselfish. She was also really dedicated to her personal beliefs and could be extremely stubborn. Very dutiful. I don't think she was cut out to be in a relationship, at least not with a pragmatist like me. She had an old-fashioned mindset. There aren't that many girls like her around. I always assumed she'd get her degree and go on to work in some kind of clerical position. Either that or dedicate herself to doing charity and missionary work."

"Hm. Did either of them have any enemies? Any additional relationships outside of your circle of friends? Any part time jobs or hobbies?"

"Yue had pretty close ties to her family up North. She visited them regularly. I always figured family traditions meant more to her than a boyfriend ever could. Hobbies? Well she was one of the Moon Maidens, if you've heard of them. The CU synchronized swimming team. Internal rivalry? No, none that I know of, at least. Yue did get to do some of the moves that drew the most spotlight, but she never bragged about it. She was very humble and well liked. No, whoever did this wasn't a member of the Moon Maiden team. How… how did she die, by the way?" There was a slight tremble in his voice.

"We haven't been able to establish the cause of death yet. She may have drowned, but according to our pathologist there was probably foul play involved.

"I see. Had she… Had she been molested?" The tremble had increased into a vicious undertone.

Zuko shook his head. "Not as far as could be detected from first examination. We'll have to wait for the pathologist's report. Now, about your friend, Aang Duc? Did he have…"

An impulsive outburst from the young engineer. "What's all this about, anyway? Is someone targeting Theology students? Killing them off, for some personal reason?"

"We're not sure. However, Mr Rouault…"

A weary sigh. "Please, call me Sokka." He reached up to rearrange his ruined wolf's tail.

"Sokka. Did Aang have any friends outside of your immediate circle? Any hobbies or interests? Your sister told me that he travelled regularly."

"Yeah, well that's true. Every three weeks or so, he went out west to visit the island countries He was an orphan, but he retained a keen sense of his origins. He was very interested in his heritage and the local traditions. That was how he got into in Theology. Some of the ancient local customs really appealed to him. Indeed, I think he believed himself to be able to contact the Spirit Realm. A way to supposedly keep in touch with his dead relatives, I suppose." He shrugged.

"Anyways, Aang was very keen on keeping up with his ancestral roots. Whenever he returned from a journey back home, he always brought gifts for Katara and me. Tiny baubles, beads, locally made statuettes, things like that. Cheap stuff, no antiques. Don't worry. Aang was no thief."

"I see. Did he have a part time job? Some hobby?"

Sokka shot Zuko a quick glance. "Well, as I told your colleague a few days ago, lately Aang had gotten involved with an investor who wanted to distribute some kind of local herbal tea that he used to bring back from his travels. It was to be marketed as health food. Sorry? How did he come into contact with the distributor? Oh, I've no idea. It could have been at the teashop where he worked."

Zuko started. "Aang Duc worked at a teashop? Would you happen to have the name and adress?"

"Certainly. It's called The White Lotus. It's located in Central Downtown. It's in Jasmine Street, a stone's throw away from Appa's Diner."


	19. The Scent of Jasmine

Zuko was hungry. Downing yet another cup of pitch black, machine brewed coffee in order to stay alert certainly did nothing to help. Also, it was Suki's day off. Although his rookie partner certainly deserved her rest for staying up and working late last night, he'd awakened this morning to the painful realization of being mired in administrative work. After having spent three hours meticulously documenting last night's interrogation work, writing and filing a report on the suspicious death of Yue Latuie, age 22, his stomach was complaining at a steadily more increasing rate. Oh hell. He really needed lunch. Also, he needed to investigate one of the more crucial leads in the case of Aang Duc

His stomach grumbled, making him decide. Oh fuck it.

Ignoring the raised eyebrows of his fervently occupied colleagues, he rose and threw his jacket on to exit the Caldera Police Force offices for an early lunch.

* * *

Jasmine Road turned out to be a rather wide and comparatively clean street, at least for one located in that particular part of the Downtown District. Housing diners, eateries and restaurants catering to all types of taste and palate, at this time of day it seemed to be drawing in an increasingly dense crowd. Navigating quickly between tourists, students, City businessmen and women and the occasional designer clad hipster, Zuko quickly located his target. Number 38. An enamelled sign, artfully depicting a multi petalled flower, crowned a large sized green door embellished with gilded carvings.

 **White Lotus**

 **Fine Teas & Hot Dumplings**

Hm. With his luck, they'd probably not even serve spicy noodles. With a shrug, he pushed the door open and entered.

The carpeting was plush and dark green like the insides of a forest, patterned with a stylish design of dark gold dragons. As Zuko's foot sank into it, he noted the small elegant reception area, leading to a surprisingly spacious dining room beyond it. The walls were tastefully decorated with painted silk panels and subtle artwork, depicting flowers and mythological animals. To the right, perfumed water trickled pleasantly into a small jade fountain. To the left was a dark wood counter, behind which were shelves laden with enamelled boxes and glass jars. A delicious smell of cooking wafted from the far end of the dining room. Hm, this place might not be so bad. Or maybe his ravenous belly was just tricking his senses. Shaking the impressions out of his head, he reminded himself of his true purpose.

"Welcome to the White Lotus. You wish to order luncheon? Food will be served in 20 minutes onwards. If you'd care to wait, we offer snacks and appetizers in the meantime. Or maybe you'd like to order some tea? I'm afraid the owner hasn't come in yet."

A female figure had materialized from somewhere inside the softly lit dining area. Her voice was smooth and pleasant. It made Zuko check himself and called for an instinctively polite response.

"I'd like to eat, please. I don't mind waiting." Reflexively, he pushed his Police ID back into his jacket pocket.

The waitress shot him a charming smile. "Why, of course! Please follow me and I will escort you to your seat."

Following her into the dining room, Zuko couldn't help but appreciate the lithe curves of her back and buttocks underneath the simple, jade green silk dress. As she indicated that he seat himself in a comfortable deep green leather seat and leaned forward to hand him the extensive menu, the curves of her somewhat ample breasts were emphasized by the bodice cutout. _Hm._ Distracted, Zuko found it hard to focus on the menu.

"Would you like to order something to drink? Some tea perhaps? The house green tea is excellent. Or maybe some sparkly water? Or a beer?"

The brown eyes were warm, the smile sweet but demure. Zuko shook his head slightly to get rid of his instinctive response. "Some green tea would be lovely. And some spring water on the side, please."

So far, he was the only customer in the place. Well, he intended to take full advantage of that. As the pretty waitress returned with his tea and a plate of spicy snacks, she lit a cozy candle in a green glass construction on his table and treated him to another of those warm smiles. Zuko took the opportunity to address her.

"Thank you. I often have luncheon in this neighbourhood, but I haven't noticed this place before. Did it open recently?"

She tilted her head, causing her somewhat artsy, spiky brown hairdo to bobble. "Well, yes and no. The White Lotus Teashop's been here for over a year. However, the dining room opened just a month ago. We're already doing very well. Only last week, we received a five star review in the Caldera Post. Our luncheon specials are getting very popular."

"Oh? Well, what would you recommend for luncheon…?" Zuko's amber eyes were wide, beguiling. The girl responded automatically.

"Jin. I'm head waitress and tea shop assistant. I can recommend the Komodo Duck. It's our house specialty."

Deciding to humour her, Zuko nodded. "I'll trust your judgement, Jin! One Komodo Duck it is. And some spicy noodles on the side. With extra fire flakes."

Another one of those sweet smiles. "Of course! That's an excellent choice! I always get the fire flakes with my personal lunch."

Zuko returned the smile. "Why, that's a good sign! Whatever the restaurant staff prefers is usually the best choice!"

Sipping his tea, he watched her wiggle tightly across the green carpet to disappear into the kitchen. Within a couple of minutes, she reappeared and flashed him another smile in passing. Zuko was beginning to feel comfortable. Comfortable and hungry. But no! He needed to extract more information from her before possibly revealing his professional identity. Not that he felt in a hurry to do that. To tell the truth, the first and foremost issue on his mind was food. However, something was niggling at the back of his mind, causing disturbing sensations.

White Lotus? That name had rung a bell when the Rouault siblings mentioned it in connection to Aang Duc. Now, why was that? Zuko could have sworn there was something familiar about it. Not the words themselves, but something he'd seen… something visual…

 _Aah, no, it's useless! I can't think on an empty stomach! I…_

His musings were interrupted by delicious scents tickling his palate. Jin, the pretty waitress with the spiky hairdo, had arrived and was setting out a series of plates and dishes in front of him, serving them with that demure but slightly tempting smile. Ravenous, Zuko returned the smile somewhat too broadly.

"Ah! Oh, that smells delicious! And it looks super appetizing too! Oh, I'm sorry! I'm just really starving!"

The waitress's brown eyes lit up. Tilting her pretty head to one side, she regarded her customer in something like adoration as he tucked greedily into his food. While an observer might have thought her lingering somewhat unwarranted, Zuko was pleased and a bit flattered. Also, the meal was truly delicious.

"Is everything to your satisfaction, sir? Just let me know if you require something else, like more fire flakes or a refill of tea."

Chewing, Zuko managed to shake his head. "No thanks, Jin! Everything's quite perfect. Why, this duck is…"

She didn't seem overly eager to leave. Taking the opportunity, Zuko reminded himself of his true purpose in coming here. "Tell me Jin… if I may call you that?"

A shy flutter of long dark lashes. A pretty blush and a slight nod.

Emboldened by the food, Zuko delved in. "Tell me, Jin. Are you the only employee here? Why, that must mean tackling a mountain of work! Aren't there any other staff, to run the teashop and serve the customers? I mean, during luncheon and evening hours, this place must be packed!"

She shook her head, causing her spiky brown ponytail to flutter. "Oh, I'm not the only staff here, but I was recently promoted to head waitress. There used to be another staff member, but he quit recently. He used to take care of the Teashop, but he wasn't very good at being a waiter, I'm afraid. The owner hired a second waitress just the other week. I supervise her, but we split work duties equally."

Sprinkling his spicy noodles liberally with fire flakes, Zuko smiled. "Why, I'm happy for your sake, Jin! You're managing your duties perfectly! I'm so happy to be served by someone like you. No doubt, one day you'll manage a restaurant of your own. I wonder what happened to the first employee? You say he quit?"

He was munching away happily, making conversation. Rosy cheeked, the waitress seemed to enjoy the attention.

"Oh, I think he quit! At least I haven't seen him here for a week or so. Sorry, what with Aang gone, the chief duty of training our new colleague has fallen mainly on me. She's very popular though. The customers love her, she's very social and outgoing. I've no doubt that in time…"

Her pleasant voice was interrupted by voices issuing from the entrance. With luncheon hour starting, that must of course mean the arrival of more customers. In the reception area, someone rang a brightly chiming bell. Zuko gestured at the waitress.

"Oh. Please don't let me keep you. Just making conversation. You must have…"

"No problems, Jin! I've got it!" The chirpy voice echoed through the dining room, startling Zuko. His eyes caught on the figure in bright pink, hurrying towards the entry.

"Oh! That's my colleague right there! So sorry, I really need to assist her. Please call for me whenever you need something!" The waitress left the table somewhat reluctantly to attend to her duties, leaving Zuko to focus intently on her back. A slight niggling sensation at the back of his neck kept increasing.

The luncheon crowd were erupting into the dining room. Chatting, carrying bags and coats and laptops, they invaded the place like a murder of hungry crows, occupying every single empty seat. The two waitresses were rushing back and forth in flashes of green and pink. Finishing his meal, Zuko futilely attempted to focus on the pink clad waitress. For some reason, something about her seemed awfully familiar. He came away with impressions of a wide bright smile, a trilling laughter and the lashings of a long brown braid. Hurrying back and forth, contorting to lean down in between tables, she was far too quick for the human eye. Also, she seemed inordinately deft at juggling and balancing impossible amounts of food and plates on trays that were obviously too small. Shaking his head at the performance, Zuko pushed his empty plate away demonstratively. The only way to find out more. Over at the far corner, a green clad figure was leaning down, taking the orders of a party of eight.

"Are you finished? Can I bring you anything else? Oh, I hope the food was to your satisfaction by the way!"

Leaning over his table with a wide smile, the second waitress flashed him a glimpse of her round breasts in a tight pink silk top that bared her midriff. Clearly, she wasn't wearing a bra. A bright jewel gleamed in her pierced navel over the low-slung pink flares. Zuko stared at her in a flash of recognition.

"Ty… Ty Lee? Is that you?"

The smile widened without reaching her eyes. "Yes? My name is Ty Lee, yes. Do I know you? Is everything to your satisfaction, sir?"

Zuko realized he'd been holding his breath. He exhaled quickly, sinking into an increasing sense of deep confusion.

"Yes! I mean, the meal was very good. Ty Lee, don't you recognize me? It's Zuko! You know, Azula's brother? We used to know each other when we were kids. You were a friend of hers and Mai's, weren't you? I remember the two of you visiting our family at… well, when we still lived at the old house." An inexplicable tremble of nostalgia shot up through him.

For a brief moment, she stared at him, expressionless. Then, the large eyes lit up and the wide but thin-lipped professional smile expanded into cheeky dimples.

"Of course! We used to call you Prince Zuko! Except, these days it's Detective Duchamps, isn't it? Yes, don't look so surprised! You work with my girlfriend, don't you? Suki Lamarr? She says you're very strict!"

 _Damn! She blew my cover!_

Zuko recoiled instinctively. Annoyed at being unmasked, he stared into the impossibly large eyes. Their colour resembled nothing he'd ever seen, an indeterminate mixture of grey and blue and brown. He hastily hid his discomposure.

"Well, as I'm sure you know, Suki has today off. Otherwise, we usually have luncheon together. Well, fancy meeting you here, of all places! This is a first, but the food here's excellent! Have you been working here long?"

She dimpled again with a shrug. "A week or so. Yeah, the food's great! You should bring Suki here for lunch someday. And tell her to stay away from those doughnut coffee breaks! I need her to stay fit and fine! Now, do you want me to bring you something? A sweet with your coffee, perhaps? Or a shot of lychee licquor? The owner imports a special brand!"

Zuko shook his head, taken aback. "No, no thanks Ty Lee! Some more tea would be great though. Maybe a more invigorating blend."

She winked, shooting him an aimed gun gesture with her fore and middle fingers. "You've got it Zuko! I know just the blend! One cup will have you turning cartwheels out of here!"

She disappeared in a pink tornado of energy, leaving Zuko sending worried looks in her wake. His mind was awhirl with childhood memories. That, and some more recent ones. Shocked, he attempted to make sense of the jumble.

"Oh! Did Ty Lee take your order? I'm so sorry for being remiss! Table 12 kept me occupied… I mean, I'm sorry… Can I bring you something?" Jin had appeared at his side. Her scent, a subtle jasmine, invaded his senses. A desperately apologetic look coloured her face.

"No thank you, Jin. Don't worry. The meal was delicious and the service excellent. You've done everything right. It just seems your fellow waitress is a childhood friend of my sister's. And she knows a colleague of mine. Talk about coincidences. Tell me, how did she happen to get hired here?" He issued the question casually, keeping a keen check on the entrance to the dining room.

"Oh. The management recommended her. I think she worked briefly as a chiropractor's receptionist. She has a background in gymnastics and artistic circus troupe work. Why, do you disapprove of her?" A worried look from large brown eyes.

Zuko shook his head dismissively . "No, not at all. I was just surprised to see her, that's all. I'm happy she's doing well."

"I'm sorry I can't tell you any more. Aang's the one who was initially supposed to introduce her to the job. My other colleague, I mean. Then, when he quit, the duty came to me. I'm sure he knows her better than I do."

Signing the check with an additional hefty tip, Zuko rose. "I'm sure he does. Well, this was a delicious meal. My compliments to the chef. Unfortunately, I won't have the time to finish that last order of tea. I really need to get back to work. I might have to return to try out your tea assortment, though. Thank you so much for everything."

He exited the dining room quickly. In his mind, brief memory flashes of his Uncle twirling a tiny lotus badge on his lapel swirled on and on.


	20. Texting

**Green_Dragon**

What the fuck happened?

I thought you said you were in control

 **Fingerlings**

I am

I know my job

I just did what I usually do

Not my fault that he had a weak skull

 **Green_Dragon**

Liar

The autopsy report states that he died from neck trauma

 **Fingerlings**

I don't know what happened!

I knocked him out just like you said

Except he fell over and got right back up again

There was a fucking hole in his forehead with blue light streaming out

Never seen anything like it

Then he reached for me

I was fucking scared okay?

 **Green_Dragon**

Hm that's interesting

And you're sure he drank the tea?

 **Fingerlings**

Yes!

Ordered hot water and brewed it at the table

Offered me some too

I pretended to taste it like you said

Then took him out into the alley to try out some moves

Listen do I get paid?

 **Green_Dragon**

Well I did say I wanted him alive

But you did well with sorting out the other problem

 **Fingerlings**

Piece of cake

Do you need me to do anyone else?

 **Green_Dragon**

No

Lay low and report to me as usual

I may need to send someone to get the packets

 **Fingerlings**

I could do that

Easy peasy

 **Green_Dragon**

No

You've done enough

You'll get paid don't worry

 **Fingerlings**

Sweet

Sorry I messed up

 **Green_Dragon**

Never mind

That provided useful information

You may collect the pay the usual way

Don't contact me

I'll be in touch

 **Fingerlings**

Later then


	21. Jet Black

Tea. Black tea, green tea, red tea, white tea. Tea roasted, fermented, smoked and untreated. Tea growing, being harvested, transported, packaged, sold and brewed and drunk. Endless types of porcelain, metal and wood utensils. Different brands, blends and prices. After staring at images and searching hundreds of papers and reports, Zuko was seized with a strong yearning for a hot, black cup of coffee. No, make that five by the way. As he stretched and flexed his sore neck muscles, his eyes alighted on his partner. She was seemingly absorbed in tapping her phone, ignoring the report that he'd set her to finish. A sharp call made her auburn head fly up.

"Suki! What's that you're writing? Urgent reports about the case, no doubt?" Internal echoes of his father yelling at his scared offspring rebounded in his mind, failing to temper the sharp tone.

Suki shot him a guilty look. "No. No, Zuko. Sorry, I just got some messages from my partner. She wants to take me out to dinner after work. Some fancy place in the City. Well, she just got her first salary from her new job, so…"

Zuko's eyes narrowed. "Suki, I'm sure you realize that all investigative work that we perform here is classified information, right? We are strictly forbidden from discussing ongoing cases with outsiders, be they partners, relatives or doctors. I just wanted to remind you of procedure."

She nodded, blushing. "Yes, Zuko! Of course! Oh by the way, Ty Lee mentions that you had luncheon at the restaurant where she works. She says to say hello and hopes that you enjoyed your meal."

"You may tell her it was very good. Now Suki, I trust you to…" He was momentarily distracted by the bright ping! issuing from his computer. The sound signalling that finally, his search for the identity of the management of The White Lotus Tea Shop had yielded results. That finally, his special search routes had succeeded in penetrating the web of affiliated corporations and anonymous funds that he kept encountering. That finally, something in this damned case would generate results, rather than more loose ends. Behind the data trickling in, images of white, many petalled flowers swirled gently, peacefully. Zuko took one look at the document and started.

 _Oh shit!_

He was up and pulling on his jacket, startling Suki with the sudden crash of an overturned office chair.

"Suki, I need to go out and talk to someone who may have vital information about the case. No, you don't need to accompany me. Just finish that report and file it. Don't discuss the case with your girlfriend over dinner. I'm going out to pay someone a visit. Alone."

He was up and gone in a flash, leaving Suki to stare wide eyed at the door as it slammed back into place.

* * *

"Hey Lamarr! Getting good at filing by now, aren't you?"

Suki turned her head away decisively, ignoring Detective Chan's handsome grin. Apart from Zuko, she really didn't care for any of her colleagues. Her fingers tapped the keyboard, charting the events of the previous night. Damn. Spelling had always been one of her weaker points.

"Hey! Somebody awake here? I'm looking for the bloke in charge of the student slayings. Damn, this place stinks! A proper pigsty you've got here."

Suki reared behind her desk. "You… you will be wanting my partner, Detective Zuko Duchamps. He's out on an assignment at the moment. I'm his partner, Suki Lamarr. Can I help you?"

"Oh, I'm sure you'd be able to help me. If I didn't already have a date tonight, that is." The newcomer flashed her a grin that was more of a sneer. A tall gangly individual with longish dark hair and chiselled cheekbones, he wore a battered black leather jacket that made him look vaguely like an aspiring rock star or someone who'd been brought in for possession of illegal drugs. His comment caused a moderate amount of chuckling from the surrounding desks.

"Excuse me? Just exactly who are you?" Suki approached him with flashing eyes.

The visitor didn't bat an eyelash. Leaning nonchalantly against a filing cabinet, he kept chewing a toothpick, turning it around in an annoying manner. He reached out and flashed her a police ID. Faster than a lizard's tongue swiping a fly, it disappeared.

"Name's Lee. Detective Bruce Lee. Internal Affairs, if you've heard of it."

A ripple of shock shot through the room. Hastily rearranging her features into a mask of collegial politeness, Suki indicated her desk.

"Please, Detective Lee. Won't you be seated? There. So, you're here to…?"

The sneer subsided. The cold gleam in dark brown eyes remained. It penetrated Suki's mind, immobilizing her. Detective Lee reached into an inner pocket and pulled out a slightly crumpled document, hurling it onto the desk.

"I'm here to make a pickup. Department orders. All items of evidence from the student slayings will be transferred to us. It's an ongoing investigation, as I'm sure you are all aware. DI Zhao…?" He gestured airily with a long sinewy hand. The sniggering around them ceased immediately

Suki blanched. "I… Of course, I understand. But if I may venture to say something, DI Zhao had already been suspended when this case was opened. Also, I think my partner Detective Duchamps needs to be informed. The Chief of Police himself appointed him to the case.

The handsome stranger's sculpted features lit up. A flash of white teeth blinded Suki momentarily. Miraculously, the toothpick stayed put.

"Ah! Well that's no problem then! Look here!" A long wiry finger pointed at an official stamp and a curlicued ink squiggle on the front page of the creasy document. What looked like marks from a coffee cup tainted the main text area.

"You see? The Chief of Police himself ordered that all evidence of the case be examined by Internal Affairs. I'm sorry? No, not Deputy Chief Hakoda. The order was issued by Iroh Duchamps, current Chief of Caldera Police and interim DI of this Department. Now, hand over the goods. We don't want to be caught obstructing police work, do we?"

* * *

As Detective Lee exited, carrying sealed boxes, Suki slumped down heavily in her office chair. Her mind was whirling with urgent questions. Across the desk, Detective Chan cocked a wry eyebrow at her.

"Good luck at explaining that to your partner, Lamarr! Oh boy! Will Zuzu ever be thrilled! I can't wait to see his response."

The teasing miraculously shook Suki out of shock. Grabbing her purse and jacket, she was out the door in a flash, running down the corridor in search of the emergency stairs. In passing, she noted that the elevator was going up instead of down. As usual, a crowd of people were waiting for it to arrive. The elevator wove its way steadily up the floors, pausing at every lit number. With some luck, it might return to this floor in five or six minutes. Ah, but Suki was faster.

 _Ha!_

With an internal cry of triumph, she ran down the corridor leading to the emergency stairs. Five minutes later, she emerged in the main hallway, panting and sweating. Just in time to see the tall, broad shouldered silhouette of a dark haired man in a leather jacket exiting the building.

He didn't have a car. Actually, that made him harder to tail than if he'd been driving. Dodging lithely between passers by, he kept disappearing in the flowing crowds. More than once, Suki had to excuse herself for accidentally bumping into some fat matron laden with groceries or almost knocking the briefcase out of a City broker's manicured hand. Yet, miraculously, she managed to locate the dull sheen of the black jacket every time. In and between the walkers he dove, keeping up an unflagging pace and stamina. Shit, the guy must be a trained athlete or something. Also, he had to be an expert on Caldera geography.

After half an hour, Suki noticed that the crowds were thinning out. They were on the outskirts of Caldera City, in a nondescript but respectable residential area. The street was deserted with the exception for a few stray cats and a flock of raven eagles perched ominously on the pointy roof of a large dark building. In the background, the tall silhouettes of the Industrial Area marked the end of the Caldera District. Shit. Once there, Suki's badge wouldn't carry half as much official authority. Holding her breath, she ducked into a dark alleyway to avoid detection and watched the tall gangly silhouette advancing down the street. Passing the large building, he suddenly turned left and headed for a door. Apparently he had his own key, because there was no doorman in sight.

Waiting patiently for a full ten minutes in the dark alleyway was a supreme strain. The street remained perfectly still and deserted. From what she could observe of the house in question from her hidden vantage point, it had a nondescript and unremarkable but neat and clean façade of tiles and sandstone. The windows were shut eyes, their curtains pulled. The rust coloured door remained closed. Keeping her head down, she slid quickly into the street, noting the sign.

 **Lake Rd 41-49**

The rust coloured door was located further down the left, somewhere in the middle of the row of houses. She kept walking quickly, determined to find out the number and get out. Then, something happened that made her turn hastily and jump back down into shelter.

A woman had appeared from around the far side corner, that of number 49. Head held high, elegantly dressed, she approached rapidly. Her face was turned towards the houses, examining the doors. With a slight nod, she turned and marched up to ring the doorbell of the rust coloured door. As it opened by an unseen hand, she disappeared inside it.

 _Shit! What do I do now? Return to the Station or wait to see who else will enter or exit?_

With a sigh, Suki settled down to stake her target out.

The sharp voice seared her like a brand.

"Detective Lamarr? What a coincidence! Fancy meeting you like this!"


	22. White Lotus

"That's it, Uncle! I'm fed up with people trying to keep me in the dark! What the hell's going on here? I know you're the President and CEO of the White Lotus Foundation! The board of Directors include, amongst others, Deputy Chief of Police Hakoda Rouault and my former fencing teacher, Master Piandao Parry, and, to top it off…" Zuko's amber eyes ignited with fury.

"To top it off, Mrs Ursa Duchamps Noren. My mother! So, this is what you've all been hiding from me over the years! You've made me grow up in a web of lies! Well Uncle, I believe the time has come to own up to the truth! What and who are the White Lotus? Don't you bloody tell me it's all about tea!"

Seated in a comfortable leather armchair, the rotund figure heaved a deep sigh and sipped his dainty porcelain cup.

"No, Zuko. It's not all about tea, although that does indeed play a part. Well, I guess you were bound to uncover the truth sooner or later. Indeed, that's the path that I created in asking you to take on this case. Maybe deep down, I harboured a wish that this would happen. Maybe at the bottom of my heart, I thought that…"

There was a steely glint in Zuko's eyes. "The truth, Uncle! Give me the plain, honest to Agni, barefoot, down to earth truth! I don't need an hour of philosophical musings."

"Oh! But the White Lotus is all about philosophy! That, and wisdom, beauty, harmony and balance! We've been around for centuries, working to bring peace and useful knowledge to the world. Oh, and to play Pai Sho of course. We organize the most enjoyable tournaments. Of course, in the course of things, we do tend to consume an awful lot of tea." The older man clasped his hands contentedly across his belly.

Zuko's eyes flared golden sparks. "Don't mess with me, Uncle! Don't you even try it! I saw that list of board members! I ran a background check on the whole lot of you. And guess what I came up with? With one notable exception, there's not a single one of you under the age of sixty! A bunch of old men attempting to rule the world by enforcing your own personal values. All the while playing Pai Sho and guzzling tea. A secret society, playing games and enjoying retirement. Now, where the hell does my mother come into this!?"

"Ah, Ursa! A woman of outstanding value, such as the world has never known! Oh Zuko, you if anyone should understand! She truly embodies all that the White Lotus represents. Once we realized her exceptional qualities, we had no choice but to make her an honorary member. Not once has she given us reason to regret breaching tradition by admitting a female to our ranks."

Zuko gave him a disgusted grimace. "You mean she's been providing you with useful information, acquired through her thriving business, I assume? Ah yes! Mother's always been able to charm and influence her way into the hearts and minds of even the most devious and hardened people. All except…" He bit his lip hastily. "I assume that you know all about the rumours of her part in Grandfather's death? Your father?"

His uncle shrugged. "Ursa's a most capable individual. I decided years ago to invest my full trust in her. She is entirely reliable and devoted to our cause. The cause of The White Lotus. Zuko, our main wish is to make the world a better place. To maintain that which is good, harmonious and right about humanity. To dedicate ourselves to the values that we cherish."

"Hm. I just bet you do, no matter what the cost. Tell me, where does Aang Duc come into this? A young theology student from the Western Islands? Apart from his tattoos, he seemed insignificant enough."

The rotund gentleman shifted uncomfortably, making the armchair creak.

"Oh Aang! Hakoda found him. Or rather his children did. The boy was an orphan, recently arrived to study in Caldera. He was on some minorities' scholarship, I believe. Katara and Sokka took to him immediately. To them, he was friend and boyfriend. But Hakoda… Well, the moment they met, he realized that the boy was special. Aang had something… A certain quality about him…" He shook his head almost dreamily.

Zuko frowned. "What do you mean, he was special? Did he have some kind of special gifts? Or was everyone just generally taken with him? I've heard he was a goofy, somewhat immature character."

"Well, his general personality was certainly slightly oddball and naïve. Some people thought he was a dimwit. To others he was just a slacker. Well in a way he was, but he was also intent on imbuing the world with just the qualities that the White Lotus endorse. Beauty, harmony, peace, balance and wisdom. Aang was pure. There's no other way of expressing it. When Hakoda invited us all to a family event, we all met him. We all agreed that he was special. We all knew he was the one."

"The one!? You mean some kind of saviour? I'm sorry Uncle, but this is bordering on mystical bullshit. I mean, without practical evidence, this kind of talk just rings of superstition. Did Aang Duc actually _do_ anything in particular? Anything that was at all remarkable?

The Chief of Police shrugged. "That depends, Zuko! Also, it's never wise to disparage spiritual phenomena. You'll understand what I mean once you have to pay the costs." Noticing the look on his nephews face, he cleared his throat and resumed. "Well! For one thing, he was useful to us in helping to preserve proof of the traditions, beliefs and art of his culture. He was one of the few survivors of the tsunamis and wars that had ravaged his native province, killing hundreds of thousands. If it weren't for Aang, entire cultures would have been annihilated. We desperately wanted to prevent that. So, he agreed to travel there regularly, ostensibly to help with the rebuilding and colonization, but also to bring back artefacts and items worthy of preservation. It wasn't all utensils and art though. He also brought us some packets of locally manufactured tea, grown according to ancient traditions. The processing was very crude. We were sceptic initially, but Aang managed to persuade us. He was convinced this tea had… spiritual qualities. That drinking it would lead one to get in closer touch with the spirit realm."

Zuko scoffed. "Yeah, that's what all junkies say! Uncle, you were all taken for a monumental ride!"

The older man shrugged. "No, Zuko. I know that when you're young, it's natural to be dedicated to rationality and hard science. But as you get older, you begin to realize that you've been deliberately blind to 99% of the world. Bit by bit, you begin to notice the wonders and miracles that exist out there, in plain sight. Aang Duc was one of those. He was the real deal, Zuko. Then someone went and killed him. And when he died, something of the world spirit died with him."

Zuko stared at his Uncle in disbelief. Surely the old man and his cronies hadn't viewed this bald, scrawny kid as some kind of World Saviour? And his mother, too? No, no. That was just too preposterous for words. He attempted to focus.

"Listen, Uncle! In order to help, I really need to know what actually happened. Did you ever see Aang Duc manifest any… unusual abilities? If I'm supposed to work on this case, I have to have the raw hard facts! By all means call me a stunted rationalist if you like."

The older man squirmed uncomfortably, making the armchair give a louder, somewhat ominous creak. "Well, he did wax poetic about the effects of that tea. About how it awakened whole new worlds of sensations in him. How it made him remember things that he'd forgotten, how he felt so invigorated, capable doing of things he'd never managed before."

Zuko sighed. "That's junkie talk, Uncle! Don't you recognise it?"

A vigorous headshake. "No, Zuko! That tea was no ordinary drug. How do I know? Well for one thing, Hakoda decided to try it. He said it made him a bit drowsy and gave him a full night of dreamless sleep. The next morning he awoke, completely unaffected. He said the tea was nothing special. Then… Well, then your mother decided to try it. She drank an entire pot, visited the… well the ladies room and sat down to read a magazine. Then, she shrugged and returned home to her family. I mean, to Kiyi and Ikem. She told us that afterwards, she'd spent a productive week at work, with nothing out of the ordinary occurring."

Zuko was speechless. "You… You let my mother try out a potential drug!? How could you, Uncle?"

"Oh, she's hardier than any of us. No, and if you're wondering, neither Piandao, I nor any of the others tried it. I have a hidden heart condition that might complicate matters. Piandao's on a strict diet and never touches anything that might be even vaguely psychoactive. We knew Hakoda's son was very eager to try it out, but Piandao forbade it explicitly due to the possibly detrimental effects on the boy's swordsmanship. So, we decided to let Aang keep drinking the tea while monitoring the effects carefully. The results exceeded our every expectation. After two months of imbibing it daily, he could go for a week without sleep and still kept increasing his athletic performance. He took to training martial arts in order to develop these new abilities further. He won every high jump contest that he ever entered. When he went outdoors… well, there seemed to be an unusual occurrence of unexpected natural phenomena. I know this sounds unbelievable, but clouds appeared to follow him around. Yet, there was never any rain. Hakoda told us that once, while on a picknick, Aang managed to light a fire by just using his bare hands. He helped out with Hakoda's country house renovation and finished the work in a single day. When he went to the beach with Sokka and Katara, he would create amazing fountains of water to amuse them."

"Yes Zuko, I know that sounds incredible, but that's not half of it. After three or four months he started having vivid dreams of his dead ancestors. He recounted their lore to us for preservation. Not just theirs, but hidden traditions and secrets of all four nations. When we checked his statements, to our surprise most of them were corroborated by historical and archaeological sources. Unfortunately, he also had vivid dreams of death and mayhem, such as the wars and disasters that destroyed his culture. When he got into one of those moods, Katara was the only one able to soothe him. Yet, he always refused to stop drinking the tea. Once we realized we had his full consent, we kept it up. By the last 6 months or so, his abilities were increasing with lightning speed. I've never seen a human being develop that fast, Zuko." A strange light glowed in his Uncle's eyes.

Zuko had risen, redfaced. "You… You used that boy as an experimental guinea pig!? Why… Why Uncle! That's horrible! Don't you see you were risking his life? Not just his health, but his sanity as well!? You could have killed him! Well, it looks like in fact, you did! Wasn't losing Lu Ten enough for you!?"

He was shouting at his relative in shock and horror. The older man recoiled in horror. A look of deep shame spread across his pudgy features.

"Zuko! I'm sure you realize that after your cousin died, my life was shattered. My career meant nothing to me anymore. That's when I decided to dedicate myself fully to The White Lotus. I've never regretted it, not once. And no, even now I don't regret it. I fully believe that Aang Duc held the key to how to make the world a better place. And I'm equally convinced he didn't die of natural causes. Someone else discovered his secret and decided to stop him. Aang was murdered in cold blood. And I suspect I know who was behind it. Yes, Zuko. That's why I appointed you to the case. I realized that you're the only officer in the Force with the doggedness, forcefulness and strength of character to solve this case. I place my full trust in you. You are the one."

Zuko shook his head in bewilderment. His Uncle's word's were so compelling, so persuasive… Yet, a niggling sensation at the back of his mind kept tugging at him, trying to draw his attention to something.

 _There's something he's not telling me. There has to be. Why me?_

"What's the deal, Uncle? Why would someone want to kill your prodigy guinea pig? And why…I mean, what makes you so sure they won't try to do the same with me?" The words left his mouth unwittingly.

His uncle heaved a heavy sigh. "Alas, Zuko, I'm certain that once they figure you're on to them, they will attempt to make you share poor Aang's fate. Yes, Zuko. The White Lotus have age old enemies. Enemies who are just as organized as us, and will stoop at nothing to achieve their ends. And that, in case you're wondering, is why I chose to never initiate you into any of our secrets. That is why I never invited you for a quiet night of Pai Sho and a cup of tea with us."

The gleam from the amber eyes caught somewhere at the back of Zuko's mind. His frontal lobes reacted by spinning into action.

"Uncle! You were one of the three people that Aang Duc had breakfast with before he died, weren't you? The diner owner described an elderly gentleman, of a portly disposition!" He nimbly added the last detail for effect. True enough, his uncle sighed and patted his belly.

"Fair enough, Zuko! That Hama has a keen eye. If we'd both been thirty years younger, I'd gladly have tasted her pie. Oh, for shame, Zuko! Settle down a bit, eh? What are you, 22? 23? Don't you have a girlfriend? Whatever happened to that pretty raven haired thing you used to mope around for? Stick thin, but quite the stunner. She looked like she could-"

" _UNCLE!"_ The scarlet of Zuko's face turned a deep crimson, causing his scar to meld nicely into the rest of his features. For a brief moment, he considered whether his elderly relative was in the early stages of dementia. However, the latter just regarded him with a serene smile. Zuko continued through gritted teeth.

"Uncle! Kindly stop trying to avert the topic. Now, was there anyone else at the diner, meeting up with Aang? Did he mention seeing anyone later that morning?"

White tufts of eyebrows rose. "Why, of course, Zuko! I was just coming to that. We just met up briefly to check up on the progress of the tea ingestion. Aang said he'd just had the strangest dream, that of waking up and discovering he was a girl. A very athletic one at that, with dusky skin and of impressive height. Aang was quite amused by that, as I recall. We both had some fruit tart and chuckled at it. He was in high spirits. Oh yes. He was meeting up with someone. Someone who was going to teach him some new martial arts moves."

"I KNEW IT!" Zuko's fist smashed down on the delicately carved table, making teacups rattle. "He had a meeting with my father, right? To discuss the martial arts class he was taking? Or was it Azula? It had to be either of them! Uncle, my instinct was right all along! One of them is the killer!"

The Chief of Police had managed to nimbly snatch his teacup away the second before it crashed to the floor. Now, he was regarding his nephew with a quizzically raised eyebrow.

"Why, what in Agni's name would make you think that, Zuko? That's a ridiculous idea. In fact, Aang told me he'd encountered Ozai by accident just a few minutes before our chat. Seems my brother turned up and ordered a spicy double ristretto, then turned around and discovered Aang. Apparently he lost his cool and yelled something about Aang being expelled from class for cheating. Then he ran out, forgetting to pay. No, no Zuko. Your father wouldn't have been capable of taking on Aang! Not with the boy being in that state of elevated abilities. As for Azula… Hm, I never considered her…"

He stroked his white beard thoughtfully. "All I know is, Aang had recently met someone who'd impressed him greatly with their knowledge of martial arts. He seemed familiar with this person and appeared to trust them. I have no idea how they'd met. No, Zuko. I don't know if that someone was male or female. Aang just referred to them as "Fingerlings".


	23. Long Shadows

"You need to get me a new ID. The badge crest is starting to fall off. And that photo looks atrocious. I'd never be seen dead in a buzzcut like that."

The speaker crossed his long legs nonchalantly on the mahogany desk. The worn heels of his black cowboy boots released a mushroom of dirt on top of some colourfully stamped documents.

The deep voice lashed out sharply. "Quit whining, Jet! That could be your long lost twin in a regulation haircut. As for the dead part, well that could easily be arranged." A gold signet ring flashed briefly in the muted light.

"Anyways! Your uncanny resemblance to the late officer Lee is proving to be an unexpected asset. Thanks to the lax procedures of IA, not even his immediate superiors expect you to report back more than once every three months. The last report was enough to keep that meddler Zhao out of the way. Obtaining the items was, as they say, easy peasy." A chilly gleam of amusement lit the speaker's green eyes momentarily.

"Yeah, well you got the goods, right? It's funny, really! To just walk into a Police Station like that, flash a badge and wham! they hand over their valuables. I wish doing a bank job was that easy."

"Now, now, Jet! You've come a long way from that, haven't you? Indeed, you're making your way up in the world! An up and coming man, aren't you? On the rise! Believe me, we're two of a kind, you and I. Appreciate the chance I've given you. Our kind were born to take over the world!"

The older man smiled, adjusting his short sleek ponytail. At 6 foot 6", he cut an impressive figure, handsomely attired in a tailored dark grey suit with a deep green silk tie and a matching handkerchief in his left breast pocket. A tiny groomed goatee and neatly trimmed black moustaches adorned his square chin and upper lip.

The younger man readjusted his long legs, spitting out his toothpick. He didn't look as pleased as his superior.

"Now what? If there's nothing else going on at the moment, I'd like to take a few days off. You know, hang out, spend some cash, have a good time, maybe hook up with some booty…"

The big man's lips curled disdainfully. "Feel free to do whatever you like, Jet! If you want to blow your money, fine! Just don't leave Caldera. Not until tomorrow, that is. I'm sending you up North on an assignment. You're to aid the Ba Sing Se Section with a project of mine. Oh, and you're bringing those packages with you. Lose them and you're dead."

His henchman sputtered. "But…! But… I was planning to… I mean, I deserve a fucking break! I really need to blow off some steam, you know!"

"By all means, Jet. I'm giving you the night off. Celebrate all you like. Just stay off the booze and herbs."

The younger man pushed his long dark bangs out of his eyes. "You're a fucking slave driver, you know that? What if I decide to take off? What if I decide to call it quits and leave with all your shit? You know, the Earth Kingdom's fucking huge! You know how fucking easy it would be for me to…"

A gargle erupted as the large fist closed around the young man's windpipe. Long well-manicured nails bit into his tender skin. The breath was icy on his face, the green eyes above him chilly.

"We've already been through this, Jet! The last boat's sailed, every inch of green ground has been charted on the map. I know the Earth Kingdom like the inside of my own right pocket. I know every nook and cranny, every grifter, deathmonger and gunrunner, every thief and whore and fence there. I know all the snitches, every Police Officer, every Detective Inspector and every civil servant. I am the law of Ba Sing Se. I own the Earth Kingdom. And believe me Jet, I do own you. So, why don't you just choose the sensible way out and do as I say? Stop being difficult. It's so much more rewarding."

With a sigh of not quite pleasure, the suited man released his employee's neck. Gasping for air, the younger man adjusted his long bangs. "I… I wasn't really…"

The older man turned to face the window and pull the green velvet drapes apart. He stood there, momentarily silhouetted against the harsh midday light. For a fleeting second, the image of a gleaming crown flashed through his henchman's mind.

"Don't worry, Jet. In due time, you'll get amply rewarded. As will all of my associates. But if we are to succeed in this great operation, discipline and structure is of essence. Order and logic must be maintained. That's why the White Lotus will always fail, Jet! They fail to realize the need to keep control. The need for every single cog to fit neatly into its own particular slot. Except only I know what slot each bolt and cog is meant to fit into. I'm always one step ahead of them. In fact, the loss of what they thought was a crucial agent played right into my hands. We don't need him. There are others. They just don't know it yet."

The unexpected knock on the door startled them both. However, as the suited man swivelled around, a bright smile illuminated his features. Composing himself, his employee pulled his legs off the desk and turned towards the door. He was, after all, quite used to this kind of tirades.

"Excuse me, Master Feng! You have a visitor. A lady. She said you made an appointment?"

"Ah yes, Jody! Of course! The interior decorator! What is her name, Madame… Noreen?"

"Mrs Noren, Master Feng." His personal secretary lowered her head obsequiously. A pretty brunette with bright green eyes and a somewhat annoyingly perpetual smile, she was shapely and well dressed but also slightly stunted in movements and mannerisms. Initially, Jet had considered making a move on her, but the wind up mannequin body language had quickly turned him off. However, his brown eyes quickly widened in interest at the sight of their visitor. His employer seemed equally enchanted.

"Ah! Madame Noren! Enchantée! I'm Colonel Feng. Im deeply honoured by your visit." He bowed exaggeratedly, kissing a lily-white hand while clicking his heels. As Jet watched in amusement, the lovely guest freed herself with an elegant little gesture.

"Please, Colonel! It's Mrs Noren. Plain Mrs. I do not propose to have Earth Kingdom roots. I gather you do?" She examined the somewhat austere drawing room, furnished in spartan functionality with a predominance of dark greens, olive browns and unobtrusive greys. In the middle of it, Jet stood out like a lean hungry black cat in an empty henhouse.

 _Woo hoo! That's some classy stuff! Great boobs, awesome figure, dresses to show off her assets. Lovely face, cocksucker lips. Shiny dark hair, nice and tall. Just my type. Why, hello, darling!_

As her large amber eyes met his dark ones, he winked.

The visitor didn't blush or turn her eyes away. Instead, she just returned the stare, deadpan, with a slightly speculative smile. Jet's eyes widened.

 _Aha! Not the prissy, well-bred lady, are you? There's more than meets the eye here! Now, this may get interesting!_

He flashed the beautiful visitor a feral grin. She didn't respond, just cocked an eyebrow and turned her magnificent eyes enquiringly on her host. Who was at the moment glaring green laser scales at his irascible employee.

"This is my associate, Lieutenant Jet. Right now, he is preparing for a most important business trip to Ba Sing Se. _Right, Lieutenant?"_

Jet grinned breezily. "Oh, there's no rush! I'm already packed. So is the goods. So, no need to be impolite! I can stay for a while. By the way, this place is a total dump. It's in dire need of a woman's touch. I've been saying so for years."

The screeching of the green scales escalated on his eardrums. Well used to the noise, he relaxed to enjoy his tiny victory. Of course, his employer immediately snatched the reins away and took control.

"Madame! I mean, Mrs Noren! As I'm sure my personal assistant Jody informed you in your email conversation, my house needs a complete makeover. Initially, I bought this house solely to use as a Caldera base on business trips. It was intended as a place where I could stay whenever I wished to be incognito. However, by and by I've come to realise that I need a suitable residence here on a more permanent basis. Somewhere to meet with business associates and to entertain socially, to some degree. Thus, I need this place refurbished to fit the part. I want it to look elegant, stylish and classy. Indeed, I may need it as a setting to impress. Do you see where I'm coming from?"

A knowing look formed in Mrs Noren's amber eyes. "Ah. I see. You need a residence, suitable for a business magnate. A man of means. Of course. Let me ask you, how do you feel about gold? It's terribly en vogue at the moment. Purely in a decorative sense, of course. I could envision this place with a predominant theme of green and gold, maybe with some additions of jade and black. All very masculine, of course. And strict. Yet, with a slightly… may I say almost _royal_ edge?

"Mrs Noren, you must be a clairvoyant! Please, allow me to escort you on a house inspection tour! I believe that in order to form a complete opinion, you need to see the entire house!"

"Indeed I do, Colonel Feng! Indeed I do."

As his employer offered the lovely Mrs Noren his arm, Jet stifled a giggle of amazement. He unfolded his gangly limbs from the seat and followed the rustle of black satin designer skirts out the door.

* * *

Suki was uncomfortable. Her knees ached. Her stomach grumbled. However, that was nothing compared to the pure discomfort caused by Azula Duchamps' furious yellow glare.

"She's been gone for more than four hours! What more proof do you need, Detective Lamarr!? Something's happened to her! Listen, you may not care one bit about my parents or me. But that's Zuko's mother in there! He worships the very ground she treads on! Just you wait until your precious partner discovers that you put his beloved mother's life at risk! Your career will be over, finished! Now, are you coming with me to the Station to alert him?" Leaning her head against the brick wall, she shook it in frustration. "Fuck, trust Zuzu to disable his answering messages! That's just the kind of dumbass thing he'd do!"

Suki was tapping her phone for the twentieth time. For the twentieth time, Detective Zuko Duchamp's answering message went on, curtly telling her that he was unavailable and to call back later. Frustrated, she rose to her feet and stretched.

"Listen, I want to help locate your mother just as much as you do! I know something shady's going on in that house. But for spirits' sakes, why won't you tell me why you followed your mother here? And who told you she was in danger? Please, you really need to…"

Azula Duchamps jumped up lithely. Her large golden eyes examined the street from one end to the other. Then, she gave a brisk nod. Above them, the deep blue shades of twilight were appearing.

"All right. Let's go to Caldera Station. Chan will help us alert Zuko. I'll tell you all about it once he gets there."

"De… Detective Chan? You know him? Why I hardly think he's the appropriate person to consult. Besides, how do you intend to…"

"By car. I'm parked in that side street over there. Come on."

Herding Suki ahead of her, Azula turned to direct a sharp stare at the rust coloured door.

"You fucking bitch. You'd better stay safe until we can come get you out. Stay safe, or I swear I'll fucking kill you."


	24. The Lady Vanishes

"What do you mean, it's gone!? Surely the evidence didn't suddenly sprout legs and feet, all four boxes of it, and wobble out of here on it's own? Don't you think I know what's going on here? The moment I left to visit my un… CP Duchamps, one of you issued that crucial call to alert him I was coming. He, in turn, placed a call to Hakoda to inform him the coast was clear! And like docile puppets, you lot all obeyed!"

Zuko's face was as crimson as his left eye scar. His fists were clenching and unclenching. Shocked by this unusual outburst of temper, more typical of the suspended DI Zhao, the detectives of the Caldera Crime Squad cowered in their shirtsleeves. Unusually pale, the braver of them, Detective Chan, approached his colleague with an appeasing gesture.

"Please, Zuz… Zuko! We had no idea the Deputy Chief was involved! Internal Affairs took the evidence into custody for examination. No, not Hakoda! I've never seen the guy in charge before. His name did seem familiar, though. He introduced himself as Lee something." He snapped his fingers in recollection. "Yeah, that's it. Detective Bruce Lee, of Internal Affairs. Tall, dark haired fellow with a sneer. Kept chewing a toothpick."

"Detective _Bruce Lee_?" Zuko facepalmed audibly. "Oh, the name rang a bell, did it? Denote a certain authority and expertise, did it? Why, you useless bunch of media addicted, good-for-nothing-"

Before he knew it, he was up and advancing from behind his desk, his face irate.

" _HEY!"_ Detective Chan retreated defensively, overturning a waste paper basket in the process. His colleagues sounded out like a temple choir, backing him up.

"Hakoda didn't even show! We were all just sitting here, doing our job when that guy sauntered in."

"It's the truth! It was that guy from IA! Suki signed the forms and handed him the evidence herself."

"Come to think of it, he did seem kind of familiar. I mean, not the face, but the name did ring a bell…"

Zuko turned instantly alert. "What… _what?_ You're saying Suki of all people handed out the evidence?" His face had blanched worryingly. "And where is she, by the way?"

His usually neat and tidy partner was indeed nowhere to be seen. Neither was her jacket, purse and service revolver. Her desktop was a clutter of files, paperwork and post it notes. There was also an unattached battery charger of the standard force variety. Her work computer was on, the screensaver depicting a pastel image of two childishly drawn cartoon figures. An endless sequence of pinkish hearts exploded from each kiss. As Zuko watched them, his face slowly resumed its scarlet hue.

Detective Chan cleared his sore throat. "Hrrm… You tell him, RJ. You were there too."

His friend, Detective Morrison, swept his dark curls out of his face. Known as the Department Pretty Boy, he was frequently selected for undercover work.

"Well! There's really nothing more to tell, Zuko! This guy swanned in, complained about the state of the office premises, flashed his ID and introduced himself as Detective Bruce Lee of IA. He then demanded that we hand him all the evidence in the Student Slayings Case. When we attempted to protest, he told us we might all go down with DI Zhao. Chang did try to warn Suki about how you'd react, but you know, her being a rookie and all, I think she just wanted to comply with authorities." The large brown eyes were sincere.

Zuko sank down onto his office chair and stroked his forehead wearily. His whole being rebelled violently against calling his uncle to inform him about losing crucial evidence. The packets of tea, blast them to Agni! Where were they? And where the blazes was Suki?

"So, where is she? If she's the one that signed the evidence out, she should be right here, registering the events! Where are the reports?" He banged his fist in exasperation. Shrugs and wide eyes met the outburst.

"No idea. I think she headed off to the ladies?"

"Must be her time of the month. Maybe she's still in there?"

A glare from Zuko cut the jokester short.

"Didn't she mention something about going out to dinner tonight, RJ? I just assumed she'd signed out early. You know, in order to get fixed and fit and ready. I mean, word has it ole Suki's a dyke, but that doesn't mean…"

" _CAN IT_!" Zuko's fist came down a second time, making sheets of paper disperse onto the floor. Suddenly, he was towering over his colleagues, lambasting them in his father's tone of voice.

"You fucking bunch of incompetent wankers don't understand a single thing about police work. For those of you too simpleminded to comprehend, we're in a huge fucking pickle here, enough to get the lot of us charged with a disciplinary hearing for neglect! Here are the facts. The evidence for our most important case to date is missing without record. Also, one of our colleagues, who happened to be in charge of that case, is missing. Her phone is gone, her battery charger's here and no one knows what happened to her. For all we know, she may be the third victim in this case!"

Spent, he sat down at his desk and tapped his keyboard frantically.

"You know Zuko, maybe it'd be better just to contact The Chief…"

"No! You lot just got your shifts extended. No one leaves unless it's to investigate a solid lead on where to find Suki and the evidence! Is that clear? Now, we need to contact the lobby and check the security cameras to find out if and when Suki and our unknown martial arts expert were seen leaving. Stop gawking and get to it!"

* * *

"Er… Excuse me, Detective Duchamps?"

It was getting on 5 pm, past shift changing time. With most of his team sent out to search the building, examine the films from the security cameras and perform interrogations, Zuko was sweating in his shirtsleeves. The sudden appearance of the plain middle-aged CA administrator failed to humour him.

"Yes, Officer Shan Li?"

"There's… there's a visitor to see you, Detective Zuko. He says his wife is missing."

Zuko shrugged sarcastically. "Well, tell him to join the club. We're all busy searching for missing people at the moment. He'll just have to wait in line."

The plainclothes receptionist looked supremely uncomfortable. "Begging your pardon, Detective Zuko, but I don't think it can wait. The man insists on seeing you and no one else. He's quite irate. Also, he's pretty muscular. I think this needs to be prioritized."

Zuko leaned back to squint up at the older man. A nondescript, plainclothes individual, he'd served as the Department receptionist for as long as Zuko could remember. Possibly even before his Uncle's time. This was the first time he'd ever signalled any kind of emergency. With a sigh, Zuko leaned down to surreptitiously check his service revolver.

"All right, Shan Li! You may escort him in. Then, you may stay. I need someone to verify his statement."

A quick look of understanding passed between them. The older man clicked his heels slightly, the movement of an army man.

"Yes sir, Detective Duchamps! I'll…" The sudden bang of the door caused them both to start.

"This is taking the blazes of a long time! Where in Agni's name is everyone, by the way? I suppose with Zhao gone, there's not even a functioning Police office in Upper Caldera anymore! Well Zuko, I'm frankly not surprised! I always knew you were a good for nothing!"

Zuko had risen, gun in hand. "Fa… Father!?"

Ozai Duchamps swept his bleached blonde bangs out of the way and posed ostentatiously. He glared at his son.

"Yes. Quite. Now, kindly put that ridiculous thing away before you accidentally shoot yourself in the foot or something. This is serious. We need to talk."

The frosted glass doors chose that very moment to swing open to emit two females. A single look at them was enough to have the uniformed receptionist resume his alert stance.

"Zuko? Why is the reception empty? And where is everyone? Oh, is that guy threatening you?"

"Shut up, Suki! No, of course he isn't. Were you threatening Zuzu, Dad? No, I didn't think so. Zuko, our mother's vanished. Dad and I think she's been abducted. So does Suki. "

* * *

Nourishing his cup of refreshing spicy tea, Zuko fervently wished that it had contained some of the mysterious strength enducing properties of the missing evidence. His mind kept refusing to conform to the image of the two people seated before him.

"Pleasse try to pay attention, Zuzu! Yes Dad alerted me some time ago that Mother has been keeping some… rather _risky_ company. He set me to keep an eye on her. No, Zuko! Of course I haven't been following her! I'm much too busy, thank you! We've just been making sure to…"

Azula passed the word to Ozai Duchamps.

"… keep track of her. Yes, Zuko. I know she's remarried. Bigamously, I might add, but that isn't the issue. Ikem's always turned a blind eye to your mother's… _private life_. How do I know? Why, she told me so, of course! We've been in contact for… well for some time. Also, ever since the divorce I've made sure to keep updated about her actions. In order to ensure her personal safety, you understand."

The dangerously scarlet spots were burning brightly on Zuko's cheeks again. "You've had her under surveillance, Dad? You come into a Police Station and admit it? Well, unless you're aware of it, stalking's a Federal offence! You're still on parole, aren't you?"

Azula rolled her great amber eyes skyward. "Great going, Dad! That was very neatly put indeed. And you, Zuko! As usual, you miss the crucial point! The issue here is that Mother was involved with some highly dangerous people. Never mind how Dad found out. He's been keeping check on her because he cares about her. Obviously. If you were even half as much invested in her safety, so would you. You care to tell me you knew nothing about this, Zuko?"

Zuko found himself choking on righteous indignation. Everything about this conversation was wrong, so very wrong. Still… A knot of worry twisted in his gut. "I… knew about her interior decoration business. She seemed happy with Ikem. So what if he allowed her to have… special friends? It was their choice of a lifestyle."

Azula's eyes narrowed. "And you maintain that you knew nothing else about her doings, any… dangerous hobbies or the like?"

Damn. She'd always been able to see right through him when he was lying. "Well… she may have been involved with something called the White Lotus Society. Some kind of charity and cultural development organization. Uncle Iroh told me. He's a member too."

Ozai Duchamps eyes darkened dangerously. "The White Lotus, eh? Well, that's no news. Iroh got her into it while we were still married. Horny son of a bitch thought he could get her in the sack that way. If you think they're all about charity and culture, then he's taking you for a ride. Ursa's always been one for excitement. Experimenting with sex? Sure. Using herbs in order to expand the mind? Check. Attempting to contact beings from the Spirit World? Double check. She always was the curious type. Maybe that's why I can't disengage from her completely, in spite of her endless treacheries." He chuckled.

Azula gave a minute headshake. Zuko's eyes met hers in instant understanding.

 _Oh shit._

 _Yeah._

"Aha! I knew it!" Suki's exclamation made them jump. She had gotten rid of the annoying pastel screensaver and was conducting some file searches.

"There's no Detective Bruce Lee in IA. In fact, there's no one with that particular code name either. So, our visitor was a fraud. Just as I suspected."

Ozai Duchamps stirred. "I beg your pardon? You can access the names and code names of all IA staff? Why, let me have a look at…"

"Sit down, Dad! Remember where you are!" Azula Duchamp's voice was a low roar. Clearly, she'd come to the end of the road with her parent's antics. For a brief moment, father and daughter stared each other down. Then, Ozai Duchamps settled, a charming smile on his handsome features.

"Calm down, Azula! I just think Detective Lamarr here seems like a remarkably efficient Police Officer. How did the two of you meet again, Azula?"

Zuko's voice echoed his father's, remarkably similar. "Yes, Azula! In fact, I'd like to know that too! How did you two meet?"

"She was staking out a house in Lake Rd. Pretty obviously so, by the way. I went there because Dad asked me to check on Mother today. He said he was worried about her."

Ozai Duchamps twisted uncomfortably. "Weeeell, I wouldn't say I was worried. I just sensed Ursa might… need some assistance. That's all. I like to help out."

The investigative gleam had gone back on in Zuko's eyes. "Suki, why were you staking out that particular house? And Azula, what happened to Mother? You say she vanished in broad daylight?"

Azula gestured magnanimously for Suki to speak first.

"Well Zuko, when that fake IA Detective turned up I felt something was off, but I really couldn't do anything but hand over the evidence. But as he left, I tailed him out of the building and all over town. He disappeared inside a house at Lake Rd. I hid in a side alley trying to figure out what to do. Then, a woman turned up in the street and entered the house. That's when your sister discovered me. We staked out the house for several hours and no one came out. So we decided to alert you. That's all, Zuko!"

"So! You just so happened to tail Mother to that particular house, and found my partner hiding in the street, Azula?"

A shrug. "Basically. Now, are we going in there to locate her? Isn't this the kind of thing you do, Zuzu? I mean, your actual job isn't just lurking behind a desk and threatening visitors with your gun is it?"

Fuming, Zuko still recognized the dynamics.

 _Damnit. She's prooking me in order to hide something._

He turned to stare his parent down. "What's the missing piece here, Dad? Who's in that house?"

Suki was tapping away at her keyboard. "Hm. 39 Lake Rd. Owned by something called Laogai Ltd. It's a daughter company, of… damn, I this will take some time. The owners do seem to be Earth Kingdom based though."

Ozai Duchamps passed a weary hand across his face. "Green Dragon."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Green Dragon. They run the Earth Kingdom. What's their line? Oh, mainly power. No, Zuko. I have idea what your mother's doing there.


End file.
